<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>与恶魔的Big Deal by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198268">与恶魔的Big Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela'>林又冷lela (lelauna000)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Running Man RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>让你们见识一下三十万韩元的力量。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongkook/Song Ji Hyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>与恶魔的Big Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>懵x钟/jh x jk注意，女攻男受注意。<br/>幼稚园级别黑道背景，剧情几乎没有，除智孝钟国之外全员工具人。顺便一提在石是前任。<br/>两辆小破车开得好痛苦。祝食用愉快。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<br/>金钟国愣了两秒，把拳击头套和护齿套取了下来，胳膊肘在下巴上擦了把汗，顺便咬着魔术贴把手套摘了下来。<br/>汗沿着下颚线往下坠，落在地面上，砸在倒地上的人的脸侧。<br/>“……这谁？”金钟国不明所以的抬头问了句把人丢在他面前的兄弟。<br/>“大哥，是之前抢了我们的货的家伙。”<br/>不知道是不是因为刚刚在擂台上被打了两拳的原因，金钟国低头看着地上鼻青脸肿的人，太阳穴一直抽着疼。<br/>栗色长发，又散又乱的粘在脸上，大额头柳叶眉和青肿的眼皮，半只眼睛都睁不开还宁死不屈的瞪着金钟国。人也不算多结实，看上去也就一米六几的个子，毕竟这次被他兄弟带回来的这家伙是个女人。<br/>“女人？”金钟国不敢看女人脸上的伤，随便扫一眼就知道她身上断了少说两根骨头。<br/>“是的，就是这个女人！死都不说货在哪，竟然还咬我……”<br/>意识还没跟上身体，金钟国一拳重击在这小弟沾沾自喜的脸上。<br/>随着男人的呻吟，一颗槽牙飞得老远，落下来的血渍掉在女人脸上，她浑身一缩，身体蠕动着挣扎，视线依旧固定在金钟国身上。<br/>金钟国只是一瞥女人恐惧的眼神，一手掐住男人的脖子，抬起的拳头再次落下，拳馆里砰砰回响着击打声和男人的痛呼。<br/>“你这畜生，你打女人了？”<br/>“嗬……对、对不起……”<br/>“谁让你道歉了，混帐东西，什么时候这么有种了？”<br/>那被所有壮汉叫做大哥的那个男人名叫金钟国，比想象的还要秀气许多，拳头倒是一点都不秀气的卸了那手下满嘴的牙，一边胖揍还一边吐着极其粗俗的咒骂。<br/>那是宋智孝第一次亲眼见到金钟国，传说中的无名区老大之一。这男人不由分说的抓了人又放过了她，半张脸上都沾着血，丢下失去意识的手下后只冷冷看了她一眼，还覆着层汗的脖颈上不断坠下汗水，和血溶着。<br/>“账上先空着，这女人我来处置。”<br/>说完他就挥挥手又去打沙袋了，几个小弟在周围一声应下后只把刚刚昏迷过去的手下拖走，对宋智孝不管不顾。<br/>喉咙辣辣的，可能是有血堵着又受了外伤，宋智孝扭着上身咳嗽了好一会才发出声音。<br/>“你想……干什么……”<br/>她都做好了要失贞操的准备，没剩多少力气的身体拼命挣扎着要挣脱身上的粗麻绳。<br/>金钟国头也不回，戴上手套一拳拳砸在沙袋上。<br/>“把钱还完之前就别想着逃走了，小姐。”他停住拳击，单手扶住了沙袋，扭头与地上的女人四目相对，“数目还挺大的，如果你死了可就麻烦了。”<br/>“……什么？”宋智孝那时还觉得金钟国的话总是莫名其妙的。<br/>“算你走运了，我这个人不打女人。”<br/>金钟国又背过身，每个拳头都打得沙袋发出剧烈闷响。<br/>那就是宋智孝第一次见到传说中无名区的恶魔tiger。</p><p>#<br/>金钟国以为是不会有傻子傻到在有主的地上乱来的，而他就是遇见了这么一个家伙，像只撞绿头猪的粗眉鸟一样从窗子外面飞了进来，把店门和玻璃都砸的稀巴烂。<br/>宋智孝捏着衣摆跟在金钟国后面，围观店子里一副惨样就脑袋疼，实在想不通为什么事情会变成这样。<br/>“听说你劫了我们的货还不承认，被人追着打到店子里面来搞破坏？”金钟国左看右看在手机备忘录上做记录，啧嘴感叹店子里这副惨样，“你就是最近很火的那个胡桃吗，看着不像啊。”<br/>前些天刚做的肋骨手术，宋智孝还没习惯说话时肚子上的钝痛感，说起话来还结结巴巴的。<br/>“我……不认识什么……胡桃……”<br/>金钟国转过身，把宋智孝全身上下打量一遍，一脸困惑。<br/>胡桃是最近半年出现的组织，不隶属于两大帮派的任何一边，听闻是多由卧底组成，基本活动就是通过挑拨离间和情报贩卖获利，把无名区和豺狼组的关系搅合得比以往都紧张。<br/>“也对，比起胡桃(호두)你比较像软柿子(호구)。”他在手机键盘上把字打的飞快，把店内外的损失明细都写得一清二楚，“那你为什么插手，你哪来的？”<br/>“什么哪来的……我看货车上没人，就、就开走了……”<br/>这女人似乎真的什么都不知道。金钟国叹了口气，原本不想跟一个女人计较太多，损失归损失，他不在意总有人在意，上面的和底下的都让他好好制裁这个家伙，他也没办法拒绝。<br/>“你真的是普通小偷吗？”<br/>宋智孝不敢回话，被这男人盯得浑身发冷，就抿了抿嘴。<br/>哪有二十来岁的女人穿一身运动服跑去开别人的货车的，不是傻子就是穷，还给藏了起来，整批货都没了着落。但看她的脸和气色，完全不像是会无缘无故劫车的人，要不然就只能是圈内人，只是她不说而已。<br/>这个人的真实面目并不难看穿。金钟国轻笑，把计算好的金额亮在女人眼前。<br/>“这个数，三个月内凑齐了。”<br/>看到金钟国手机上显示的七位数，宋智孝胸口里咯噔一声。<br/>“我还不起，没钱。”唯独说这句话的时候就不结巴了。<br/>“没钱也得还，这是规矩。我管你是谁是做什么的，去打工去借高利贷也要还上。”金钟国收起手机，在一个女人面前该说的狠话都没说，他也是好几年没在自己的生活圈里见过女性了，一时间还不知道怎么对付，“我也是好心劝你，换是另一个当家的，他才不会管你是男的女的。”<br/>女人眉间一皱，淡淡的眉毛挤在一起还挺好看，一对杏眼恶狠狠的盯住金钟国。<br/>“那我还要感谢你？”<br/>听得出来她原本的声音没有那么虚弱，反而中气挺足，只是肋骨上的伤有所影响。<br/>金钟国一跟女性聊天就犯难，不管她到底娇气还是霸道，只想快点结束对话去吃午餐：“姓名，年龄，住所，身份证号。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你不会这个都不知道吧？为了防止你逃跑，快告诉我。”金钟国渐渐开始怀疑她到底是不是圈内人，无知得就像个善良的普通市民，“你不说也无所谓，反正我也会查到的，到时候就不止是钱的问题了。”<br/>之前被金钟国手下留情救了一命，宋智孝还真以为这个人是个善良的人，果然和传闻里说的一样是个单纯的恶霸，就算有点绅士风度也掩盖不了这人是个混蛋的事实。<br/>她深呼吸把气咽了下去，眼神一瞟：“宋智孝……今年28。”</p><p>#<br/>按照宋智孝给的地址去江北转了一圈，隔壁居民的口供都和宋智孝的形象对得上，身份证号还在查，金钟国却总是放不下心。<br/>那个女人实在出现得太突然，时间点也过于巧合，到现在也没机会拷问她货藏哪去了，找遍她可能接触到的仓库也没找到。<br/>“……那哥最近怎么了，总喜欢往江北跑。”<br/>梁世灿摇摇头，扒着锅底的泡面回答河东勋：“我听说了，钟国哥最近带了个女人回来。”<br/>河东勋的世界静止两秒，视线固定在金钟国离去的方向，好久才硬着脖子转头看向梁世灿一本正经的表情。<br/>“那哥竟然还会对女人感兴趣？”<br/>事实并非如此。<br/>自从那个叫宋智孝的女人被他软禁在店里后，胡桃就没有再活动了，空白期已经超过两周，先前从来没发生过这样的情况。金钟国原本就喜欢靠着直觉疑神疑鬼，第六感比恋爱中的女人还强，直觉告诉他宋智孝有问题，就一定有问题。<br/>“老人家慢慢吃啊，稍等为您上小菜～”<br/>一推开店门金钟国就听到了陌生的女声，正娇滴滴的伺候着店内的客人。<br/>“请慢走！小心一点，门口有台阶！”<br/>刚刚从她的居住地回来，金钟国就看到宋智孝围着围裙在店子里急匆匆的走过来走过去，完全没有两周前被扔到自己面前时的狼狈样。这么远远看着，身材标准，脸蛋有点肉感，竟然还算上等，笑起来时双眼弯弯的，论谁看都是遵纪守法好市民。<br/>“这位客人请等一下，已经没有位……”<br/>“是我。”<br/>金钟国一把拉下口罩掀开卫衣帽子，把宋智孝吓得本能性的尖叫出声，脚下一软扶着墙壁跌落在地，凄惨的叫声让金钟国以为自己总算堕落到了会骚扰良家妇女的地步。<br/>“我是来检查你有没有好好工作的，至于吓成这样吗。”<br/>他朝地上的宋智孝伸出手，被她无视着再次扶着墙摇晃着站起来。<br/>宋智孝擦了把下巴上的口水，是她小看了金钟国的神出鬼没，稳定了心智后深呼吸一口气。金钟国这个人比传说中的恶魔形象有着不少反差，没有照片上那么魁梧，甚至近看还有点帅气，要不是她亲眼看到金钟国是怎么把一个人的满嘴牙给卸下来的，宋智孝真没自信能确定这就是那个金钟国。<br/>“盯着我看干嘛，问你呢，最近工作的怎么样。”<br/>她还在盯着金钟国想事情，突然被问话把她吓得肩膀一抖。<br/>“没、没什么问题，就是有点……”宋智孝被金钟国那双三角眼看得浑身发怵，即使已经见了两次也难适应男人面相上的凶狠冷漠，肋骨早好了也结巴。<br/>“有点什么？”<br/>金钟国不禁发笑，一段时间不见这个女人，她的结巴还没好。<br/>宋智孝一怔，发现金钟国这是在笑，笑着打趣她的口吃，双眼弯弯的挤成一道缝。<br/>“……有点……那什么……”<br/>她都感叹于自己离开组织之后的应变能力和心理承受力越来越差，光是黑道人物一个微笑都能把她动摇得大脑空白。<br/>身后传来客人的呼叫声，宋智孝甩甩头，赶紧应着呼声逃开金钟国身边。<br/>他给人的压迫感不是闹着玩的，硬的不行就只能来软的了，看来要从这里入手还需要些委婉点的手段。宋智孝心不在焉的为客人续杯茶水，余光瞥见金钟国竟然还在门口，只把口罩和帽子带了回去，似乎还在观察着自己。<br/>都两周了，这个人还不着急从她嘴里问出来那批东西去哪了，宋智孝都有些担心他是不是已经掌握到什么信息，但目前看来她的身份应该还没暴露才对。<br/>总之事已至此，不能白来无名区里三个月就为了还钱，要紧事这么多，不能再拖了。</p><p>#<br/>无名区不止有tiger在活动，在金钟国的背后还有个更厉害的狠角色，宋智孝至今都没打探到那个人的消息，就连那人是男是女都不清楚。<br/>就因为之前抢车时失误被人发现，组织才不得不停止活动，所有人的希望都在宋智孝身上，昨天她收到任务短信的时候都快被老大给予的重望压得不能呼吸。<br/>那些枪械的数量宋智孝都还没来得及清点就全部丢基地冷藏柜了，现在被金钟国关在店子里打工，她也没办法堂堂正正回基地看那些货的情况，说不定那里早就被金钟国查到了。<br/>宋智孝用帽子和口罩把自己捂得严严实实，一路尾随金钟国的左右手到了金钟国的办公室附近，当她还在猜想金钟国在这栋楼的哪一层办公时，才听说原来这整栋楼都是他的。<br/>门口有门禁，整的就像是普通会社一样，那两个男人是用刷指纹进去的。宋智孝没再跟上去，绕了一圈走进了地下车库，果然底下只有通行密码，没有指纹机，用设备确认一下密码盘上的数字使用频率就能大概猜出来密码。<br/>紫外灯刚打开，密码盘上只有0上面有痕迹，宋智孝以为自己是看错了，反复确认好几次才敢肯定这个组织的大门密码是0000。<br/>什么高级黑社会组织的基地门禁用初始密码……<br/>确认了这附近没有CCTV，宋智孝拉低帽子进了大楼内部，上了电梯后发现5楼旁边标着鲜明的“社长办公室”，吐槽堆了一肚子都没处撒。<br/>哪有黑社会这么明目张胆的办公的，不愧是无名区。<br/>摁下五楼，电梯上行到三楼就停了，宋智孝呼吸一顿，赶紧把口罩拉上鼻梁，尽可能地遮住脸。<br/>旁边的电梯一开门，河东勋就看见一个熟悉的女人身影在角落里缩着，穿着一身黑，戴着帽子和口罩，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的大概是在哼歌。<br/>谁看都是潜伏进来做坏事的家伙。<br/>“……你不是那个新来的吗，在这里干什么？”<br/>宋智孝浑身一震，装作才发现河东勋，摘下根本没在放歌的耳机：“啊，我来找金钟国……先生，有些事情。”<br/>“店里的事你找我就好了。”<br/>河东勋直接把话堵死，这女人怎么看都有问题，鬼鬼祟祟的不知道在员工电梯里做什么，要不是看在金钟国还算照顾她，他早就把这女人的底细全翻出来。<br/>“不是的，是钟国先生叫我来的……”她赶紧用其他话搪塞过去，也忘了这楼是三楼，侧身经过河东勋身侧，捂住脸点点头，“那我先失陪了……”<br/>虽然金钟国确实有喜欢男人的传闻，但河东勋也从没听过金钟国有桃色绯闻，宋智孝这么一说，他还真不能确定那大哥是不是终于情窦初开了。<br/>他就这么放走了宋智孝，看着女人算不上纤细的背影在电梯口满脸困惑。<br/>确实，金钟国的口味一直不算好。<br/>宋智孝刚喘口气，对面拐角处又出现一个男人朝她迎面走过来，是那个叫梁世灿的金钟国的右手。事发突然，她一口气没喘上来，担心又会被问话，赶紧打开身旁的门躲了进去，转身趴在门板上听着外面的动静。<br/>那两个人似乎是到这层来见什么人，对话里除了“钟国哥”之外好像还提到了某个大哥，宋智孝没想到门的隔音会那么好，实在听不清那个人的名字。<br/>“说什么呢，什么载锡……宰硕……”<br/>“你是说在石哥吗？”<br/>身后有人回答了自己的自言自语，宋智孝吓得大叫一声，浑身发软的倒塌在门口，就差哭出声来。<br/>惊魂未定时，定睛一看才发现这个房间长得就很像是办公室，挨墙靠着的单人沙发扶手上坐着金钟国，坐在沙发上的男人搂着金钟国的腰，神情冰冷的注视着宋智孝。<br/>“你……”<br/>她呼吸还没平复过来，才意识到自己是被下了套，还自以为任务顺利的大咧咧潜入了进来，最多也就能骗一下河东勋那种人。<br/>“你找对地方了，这位就是在石哥。”金钟国笑着都无奈，没想到宋智孝的行动会这么好猜，斜过身体拍了拍身边男人的肩膀。<br/>那黑发戴眼镜的男人站了起来，身上穿的似乎是金钟国经常穿的灰色卫衣，起身时手指还在金钟国腰上挠了两下，金钟国挣扎了下推开了他的手。宋智孝对这两个男人的关系如何亲密不感兴趣，只想赶紧从这鬼地方逃走，把身后的门把手晃的咔咔响，怎么扳都扳不开，门锁似乎是特殊设计过的。<br/>“进来了就别急着走，来喝杯茶吧。”<br/>被叫做“在石哥”的男人弯下身，比起有些年岁的外貌来说有着特别好听又沉稳的嗓子，手上晃着喝了半瓶的维他命果汁。<br/>“你就是胡桃的人？”<br/>听到不该从这个人口中出现的名字，宋智孝瞳孔一收，她的动摇全被刘在石看进眼内。</p><p>#<br/>组内信息传过来时，宋智孝还在被刘在石审问，被问到的问题主要是关于胡桃的内部信息，包括金钟国，他们好像都不急着把货物找回来。<br/>除了明确了这点之外，她还得在被关禁闭的这段时间里好好反省下自己为什么总那么大大咧咧的，要不是上次执行任务的人是自己，大概前辈们早就把无名区一锅端了。<br/>门咔哒一声开了，进来的人是金钟国。<br/>“出来吧，小胡桃(호두씨)。”<br/>宋智孝咬牙，都不想出去面对外面的世界眼光明媚，于是往黑黢黢的房间角落里藏身。<br/>金钟国叹了声气，拿这女人没有办法。两个人软磨硬泡审讯了好久，宋智孝一个字也没说，不否定也不肯定她就是胡桃组里的人，最后竟然是因为饿了太久把她给饿睡了，刘在石才喊的停。<br/>“回去吃饭了，厨房长等你回去帮忙，你在这赌什么气啊。”<br/>在搞清楚宋智孝的身份之前，金钟国也不敢对她怎样。<br/>但宋智孝依旧是一副厌世样呆在角落的地毯边角上，像只野猫一样只有两只眼睛发着亮瞪着他。原先金钟国想抓的人并不是这个陌生女人，但宋智孝偏要往枪口上撞，他不抓个人回来又不好向刘在石交差，货物被劫带来的损失倒是另一回事了。<br/>“行了，在石哥他就是昨天换了个新眼镜，眼睛度数不够高看不清东西才总瞪你的。”他一开口就把刘在石在外人面前严峻的形象毁得一干二净，才好言劝起宋智孝，“……你这样就是违抗命令了，不去打工你就等着被打吧。”<br/>脑海里闪过初遇金钟国时这个恶魔把人当沙袋打的情景，宋智孝从墙边猛地站起，把手机关上塞进衣服口袋里。<br/>她想的没错，刘在石很可能就是另外一个一把手，组里发来的刘在石个人信息不完整，人为加工的痕迹也很明显，不是孤儿就是有鬼。<br/>“知道了，我跟你走……”<br/>金钟国在宋智孝身上上上下下打量，实在得不出什么结论来，这女人比想象中还胆小，但性格表现又很强硬，总而言之有种莫名其妙的感觉。<br/>他一笑，把手臂撑在门框上拦住宋智孝。<br/>“说说吧，你到底是什么人。”<br/>作为一个黑道人物，金钟国这个人的防备心太弱了，宋智孝抬头对上他兴致勃勃的满脸笑意，总觉得自己是在被戏弄，耳根上热热的。<br/>“就是个小偷而已……我才想问你们想干什么，我不是还了钱就能走吗？”<br/>小偷哪有这么好的身材。金钟国一眼就看出宋智孝有在运动，她扎着丸子头在店子里打工的背影简直像个男人，万一哪天自己又感冒了说不定能被这女人一拳撂倒，她手指关节上的茧子一看就知道是有做过搏击锻炼的。<br/>他也不揭穿，就一笑了之：“是吗。”<br/>之前看这个恶魔好像冷冰冰的，其实不是，原来金钟国还挺爱笑的。<br/>宋智孝不知怎么就放下心了，就当是他被骗过去了，自己也跟着笑笑，推开金钟国的手臂就走了出去。<br/>脚刚踏出门口，一股怪力扯住她的手臂，身体后仰，猛地倒进了身后人结实的怀里。<br/>她还没来得及反抗，嘴被金钟国一掌堵上，整个人被拖进门板后面藏身，就算她反应再慢也察觉出金钟国的呼吸声特别浅，是刻意在躲着什么东西。<br/>走廊上有人的脚步声逐渐靠近，尽头有电梯门关闭的提示音响起，金钟国就是听见了电梯门开启的声音才把宋智孝拉了回来。这个时候不会有人从那台电梯上来，那台电梯是专门为了引诱外人存在的。<br/>听来人的声音像是普通的运动鞋踩在地上，有经验的控制住了脚步声，声音很沉，是个男人。<br/>沙沙作响的声音正好停在了门口，金钟国没赶上关上房间的灯，屏住呼吸把宋智孝的嘴捂得更死。<br/>“怎么搞的，明明是在这里……”<br/>门口的男人说话了，不是认识的人的声音，听起来不过是30代，甚至更年轻，发声位置比一般男性都要高不少，恐怕是有一米九以上。<br/>宋智孝听出来了那是谁的声音，赶紧从口袋里掏出手机。金钟国一惊，不知道她要做什么，一把抓住宋智孝的手腕不让她动弹。<br/>下一秒，宋智孝的手机疯狂震动起来，两个人都被忽然亮起的手机屏幕吓一跳，手机一打滑从宋智孝手上飞了出去，啪一声掉在地上旋转几圈停在门外，继续吱嗡嗡响。<br/>显然门口那个男人也懵了，好久没有动静，大概正盯着那台手机没弄清事态。金钟国一脚踢上门，直接拦腰把宋智孝抱起来扛肩上，捡起桌子上刘在石喝空的维他命玻璃瓶就往窗子上扔。<br/>李光洙被突然关上的门吓一跳，枪都还没掏出来就听见里面一声玻璃碎裂的巨响，赶紧两枪打烂了门锁，推门进去时只看见空空如也的房间，和破了一扇的窗子。<br/>“……这大姐跑什么啊？”<br/>用他的脑子是想不通，但李光洙是用身体取胜的。他跑到窗口看了眼下面凹凸不平的草皮和一地的碎玻璃，他想都没想就收起枪出了门，怕找不到下去的路又坐着电梯原路返回。<br/>宋智孝只求电梯下行的声音快点响起来。<br/>现在的状态坚持不了多久了，任凭她再训练有素，让她一直压在一个男人身上在办公桌下的小空间里亲密接触，她撑在金钟国身侧的双臂都酸了，身下的大哥还一脸悠闲的往外查看情况。<br/>这么近看才知道金钟国的皮肤好得过分，根本不像是刘在石的同龄人，身上有股说不出的奶香味，实在和这个大男人形象太过违和，她在金钟国身体热度包围下都快喘不过气。<br/>“好了，出去吧……”<br/>金钟国转过头对上宋智孝的双目，才见到她心急之下变得躁动的神色，一对杏目急得水汪汪的，不敢大喘气，双臂发颤的伏在自己身上。<br/>下一秒他才反应过来宋智孝如此费劲的姿势是为何。<br/>这孩子是个女人。<br/>没错，一头长发，因为自己的行为过于粗暴而散开的头发乱在她脸上，下垂到他脖颈。为了避免过分的肢体接触而伸长手保持距离，辛苦弓着背不让胸碰到他的胸上。<br/>“你……你先出去……”宋智孝说话的声音都在抖，只剩下气声，在一个男性面前害羞成这样可能还是她这辈子第一次。<br/>绝对是挨得太近的原因，她不喜欢跟陌生男人忽然亲密接触。<br/>金钟国的脸以肉眼可见的泛红，宋智孝不瞎，看得出他竟然在害羞，要是她还剩点力气和面子就要大骂这个男人心机重还没脸皮。<br/>“你压着我要我怎么出去，你先出去。”<br/>太久没有接触过女性，金钟国都差点忘了男女有别，一直以来都用对待男性的方式去使唤这个打工仔，愣了一会才想起这家伙是个女人的事实。<br/>这个男人竟然没有一点道歉的意思，还在说风凉话。宋智孝也忍了，金钟国作为一把手还算是业内比较单纯善良的了，脸也还说得过去，这么一看也说不清到底是谁在吃亏。<br/>她尝试把手臂挪位，发麻的小臂一软，身体失去平衡，两只手吧唧抓上金钟国的双胸。<br/>嗯，手感还挺好。</p><p>#<br/>虽然还不能确定宋智孝的真实来历，金钟国已经从监控画面查到了那天闯进办公室的男人的脸，在组织的资料库里查无此人，意味着这人不是胡桃就是整容，无名区的数据库里连屁大的小人物都有，乡下派出所的小警察都漏不掉。<br/>那天这个男人很清楚的称宋智孝是“大姐”，两个人必定是认识的关系，要如何处置宋智孝一事又被搬上台面。<br/>另外，金钟国还确信了一件事。<br/>宋智孝就算不是胡桃也不是小偷，那也肯定是个女流氓。<br/>就说女人不能信，那家伙就是故意要对他动手动脚的，金钟国被袭胸后第一时间就拿出手机拨打119报警，宋智孝才意识到事情的严重性趴下道歉说她不是故意的。<br/>宋智孝休假的那天是一个月来第一次正常过双休，金钟国趁这机会找人跟踪了宋智孝，结果她除了江北的家之外哪都没去。<br/>即使他怀疑宋智孝家里应该藏着什么上次没找到的东西，现在和豺狼组的明争暗斗快到了顶峰，刘在石在暗地里忙着操作，他也不能闲着，派过去抄宋智孝家的那些人却都没找到什么有用信息。<br/>金钟国啐了一口，从嘴角飞出一丝血迹，拉紧了衣服领口，朝着地上昏迷的人腰上踩了踩，确定他完全失去了意识，才开始翻看他身上的东西。<br/>这刺客身上连个驾照都没有，就裤口袋里塞着团纸球，上面写着些幼稚园水平的挑衅话。他这星期被偷袭不是第一次了，刚刚那棍子虽然没砸到要害，也没有大出血，但脑袋还是沉得难受，视线都有些受影响。<br/>他以为自己已经穿得很不起眼了，为了避人耳目还刻意单独行动，结果还是会被豺狼组盯上。<br/>……万一，这又是胡桃搞的鬼呢。<br/>再把地上的人犯了个身，金钟国又从他屁股口袋里翻出了个打火机，是个风月会所的用品，他知道这个地方，算是无名区的地盘，就在自家烤肉店那条路上。<br/>“玉树林会馆？”河东勋从没想过他竟然会从金钟国口中听到这个名字，“不、不会吧，哥你最近怎么对这方面感兴趣了……”<br/>金钟国撒手就把打火机甩在河东勋脸上惩戒他时时刻刻不正经。<br/>“我猜这地方可能和胡桃有点关系，你去看看。”<br/>“可我结婚了啊。”<br/>他总不记得河东勋都有三个孩子了：“那让梁世灿去。”<br/>“他女友管得严……”<br/>金钟国头更疼了：“你们吃着道上的饭谈恋爱不慎得慌吗？？”<br/>宋智孝扫着地从两个人身边路过，只听到他们似乎在聊恋爱话题，以为自己又是产生幻听了。<br/>正好宋智孝经过金钟国背后，河东勋和宋智孝迅速的对视一眼，又看了看金钟国黑成锅底的脸色，犹豫着放低了声音。<br/>“听在石哥说，要是一个月填不上资金空缺的话，就要把那女人流放了。”<br/>最开始给的期限是三个月，不知道刘在石忽然改口成两个月的原因，金钟国眉头一皱，稍稍转头瞥了眼对他们对话表现出关心的宋智孝。<br/>“所以呢，你打算让她去探底？”他大方转头去看宋智孝，和初次见她一样还是一身草绿色运动服，除了脸之外看不出她哪里像是会去会所潇洒的风流人物了。<br/>金钟国毫不掩饰叹息，转回头否定这个方案：“还是我去吧。”<br/>宋智孝还有其他可利用的地方，让这么粗糙的一个女人进去了，说不准会被轰出来。<br/>“……你那么看着我看什么？”<br/>对面河东勋的眼神忽然变得惊慌不安，下巴上的胡子都在颤。金钟国拿手指敲了敲桌子让他集中，河东勋摇摇头，往金钟国背后指了指。<br/>右肩上被什么东西点了两下，因为动作太轻，要不是河东勋提醒，金钟国根本感觉不到。<br/>他转过身，刚刚还在打扫卫生的人站在了自己背后，一脸别扭的碰着他的肩膀，抿着嘴的表情满是不情愿。<br/>“干嘛？”<br/>宋智孝咬牙，扯了一把金钟国的衣服：“你跟我来下，跟你说件事。”<br/>这丫头说话从来没有分寸，都一个月了还不会叫声“先生”或“大哥”，一口一个“你”的，听得金钟国憋一肚子气。<br/>不论金钟国反应如何，河东勋是已经要兴奋到极点了，立刻做起摄影师架起手机摄像头，金钟国被女性单独叫去谈话还是他第一次见的神奇光景。<br/>金钟国也有些堂皇，但也乖乖跟着宋智孝去了门口，衬衫的长袖子被宋智孝一路小心牵着，他也不清楚怎么应对，像是胳膊脱臼一样被拖着走。<br/>“你还是跟我走远一点比较好，你知道你只是个欠债的吧……”<br/>她也不急着开口，低头揪着围裙犹豫了好一会，耳廓都憋红了，光让金钟国在身前干等着。<br/>两个人都不先打破沉默，气氛忽然就微妙了起来，金钟国也感知到宋智孝在害羞着什么事，害怕这女人又会做出什么出格的举动而后退半步。<br/>“你嫌事不够多吗，过两天我还得派人送你去KTV做接待，按现在的进度你是还不清……”<br/>“那个，”宋智孝打断金钟国紧张之下的絮絮叨叨，相处一段时间后总算敢正视这个男人的脸，却总会想起之前被他抱着藏身在办公桌下时发生的糗事，“先说声……不好意思，上次我真的不是故意的，你也没必要躲我吧？”<br/>……就这？<br/>见金钟国一脸僵硬，宋智孝生怕是自己话没说明白。<br/>“你一个男人被摸一下胸也没事吧，还在计较那件事吗？”<br/>这女人到底知不知道自己是什么处境。金钟国陷入混沌，一个即将被处死的身分不明欠债人小姐，深夜闯进办公室罪加一等，还光明正大性骚扰，最后怪罪于他说是他斤斤计较。<br/>他深吸一口气，双手推在半空和宋智孝隔开距离：“你……你没点正事要说吗？”<br/>确实，他还在在意宋智孝摸他胸的事，虽然知道是意外，但这女人可是借机捏了两下。<br/>宋智孝还什么都没来得及说，两句话就把那个金tiger吓得拉紧半裸着胸口的领子往后退，她想也没想就抓住了金钟国的手腕，金钟国被她的突发举动惊得打了个嗝，一没注意脚下一轻，被她拉着靠前。<br/>“当然有正事，你想听就听，但听了之后……不要追问我。”<br/>先不管什么追问不追问的，金钟国被宋智孝毫无性别意识的肢体接触震撼到呼吸不畅，也许是因为头部受伤的原因，视野暗了一瞬，后一秒才反应过来自己竟然被一个女人拽动了。<br/>“什、什么？”<br/>宋智孝嘴唇发干，话出口前下唇还在颤抖。她不向金钟国说这件事也无所谓，说了也不会改变什么，但一想起这个男人比想象中还会照顾人，又存在利用价值，就不断的浮现自私的想法。<br/>“我最近想换个地方打工……”她尽量把话说得隐晦，手指点了下金钟国的手腕皮肤，普通人可能听不懂，但金钟国不是普通角色，“店里好像总是会来闹事的客人，有些闹得像要杀人一样，我怕又是冲我来的。”<br/>身体有些不对劲，他开始看不清东西了，小脑后的皮肤麻麻的。<br/>女人的脸上露出了少见的忧色，金钟国几乎是第一次见宋智孝用认真的眼神对他说话，没有在对话时避开他的眼睛也是第一次。<br/>有人要杀你，去避下风头吧。<br/>她是这么说的，这类话他听得不少，却是第一次被一个女人告诫。<br/>金钟国扬起嘴角轻笑，脸部微小的肌肉动作都牵扯到太阳穴刺痛，他下意识扶住了宋智孝的手臂，稳住脚步。<br/>“知道了，不用你操心，我会尽快……”<br/>他的声音逐渐减小，宋智孝察觉出他的脸色青得厉害，刚想去稳住他的身体，金钟国的脚步一晃，倒在了宋智孝身上。<br/>宋智孝本能性的张开手接住他的身体，怀里的人意料之外的纤细。<br/>最诧异的人是河东勋，惊愕之余把手机掉进了泡菜汤里。</p><p>#<br/>金钟国对宋智孝的疑心又加重了，她会知道有人盯上了无名区的一把手，就肯定是在圈内有线人与她情报流通。而现在的局势两边都容不下卧底，宋智孝是胡桃的可能性又增加了。<br/>脑袋上被河东勋和梁世灿一圈一圈包着绷带，金钟国从思考中清醒过来，抓过旁边桌上的镜子，看见自己被包成古印度人的样子后一脚一个人踢去上班。<br/>不打打杀杀的日子过了好多年，组织的名字也从中二式取名改成了“无名”，金钟国没想到自己还有上阵整顿江湖的一天，反应过来时他和刘在石都是四五十岁的人了。<br/>组里的医生大致检查过了头上的伤，伤口并无大碍，会晕倒是因为脑冲击后的神经紧张，他就算被河东勋嘲笑一辈子倒进女人怀里的事也不会说出自己是被宋智孝那副认真的表情感染得心情紧张的。<br/>更可怕的是，被宋智孝紧紧抱住的胸口到肋骨的身体两侧，出现了明显的淤痕。<br/>比经历两次宋智孝的强烈性骚扰更悚人的是，刘在石在看到他身上的痕迹时摆出了一副要杀人的脸，穿上外套后从衣领里面翻出小型手枪就往外走。金钟国大概有五年没见过刘在石露出那么可怕的表情，吓得他赶紧把人拉住解释事情原委。<br/>正当那两个所谓的权力大山在办公室里屋吵得正欢的时候，河东勋从警察局线人那收到了消息，就连警察都查不到“宋智孝”这个人，这就意味着那个女人的身份证号和名字都是假的，甚至可能连住所都是假的，才会多次抄家无果。<br/>“既然‘不是’就不要说了，都说了‘不是’还接什么话啊？！”<br/>“你基本上的规矩都没遵守在这找什么茬啊？你这家伙怎么话变得这么多？？”<br/>河东勋敲了敲门，把门开一道缝看见里面脸红脖子粗的刘在石和半裸着的金钟国，两个人同时转头看向这边，好像是他来得不是时候。<br/>“进来。”<br/>刘在石冷静下来扯平衣领，让河东勋进到了里屋，金钟国把还挂在手臂上的衬衫穿上，不小心让河东勋也看到了胸口边上的淤青。<br/>谁看了都不会觉得这是个普通女人留下的痕迹，宋智孝当时下意识用了全力，肯定是认为金钟国的体重比看上去还要重才用力去接，金钟国到现在还胳肢窝疼。<br/>“我……没打扰你们吧？”河东勋总是在这两个人剑拔弩张的时候被夹在中间，身处两股烈焰中心瑟瑟发抖，“这是，宋智孝的侧写……”<br/>刘在石一听到那个名字就不爽，扯过河东勋手上的资料快速扫过，一边把手表系回手腕上。<br/>“就按照人际关系这条线继续找，你去帮把手，最近别随便露面了。”他说着在金钟国脑袋上薅了一把，有意避开了脑袋上的伤口，语气还保留着吵架时的冷意，“你更该小心那种人，别被钻了空子。”<br/>说不定刘在石说的没错，宋智孝确实是个危险人物，是他对于女性太过放松警惕了。金钟国动作诡异的想让手肘去挠胸侧，宋智孝留下痕迹的地方又麻又痛的持续了两三天，这段时间里他没去店里，光是对宋智孝的周边进行了全面调查。<br/>父母不明，职业不稳定，住所偏僻，唯一的线索只有她那张极具辨识度的脸，只要是个人都不会轻易忘记美女的脸，河东勋借着这条线好不容易找到了宋智孝之前的工作场所，是开在麻浦区的一家美容院。<br/>另外一条线是宋智孝还账的银行卡，开户人是个叫做“千成文”的男人，开户行在浦项，要查到那个男人的身份还需要点时间。<br/>美容院已经倒闭一段时间了，金钟国在新开的服装店门口转了几圈，确认没有监控摄像头之后摘下帽子推开玻璃门走了进去。<br/>导购员立刻围到了金钟国身边，七七八八打量他的身材把新品拿到人跟前，金钟国早习惯了在服装店里被众星捧月，冷淡应对导购员的热情，把手机里宋智孝的照片翻了出来。<br/>那还是很久以前在店里见客人时金钟国偷拍的宋智孝，画面中女人穿着身简单的白色印花T恤，外面套着店里的围裙，正在桌前给他倒水，眼睛却盯着镜头，明显是发现了他在偷拍，却毫无反应的倒完水就走。<br/>金钟国从那时就开始怀疑宋智孝的身份了，敏锐得根本不像是普通人。<br/>“认识这个人吗？”<br/>几个导购员对视几眼，纷纷摇头说不认识。<br/>“都不认识？”金钟国冷笑一声，把手机收了起来，这几个导购比宋智孝要好懂多了，“一般人被这么问到的时候应该会追问这个人的信息的，你们连她是什么人都不问，就说不认识？”<br/>“真的不认识，从没见过这个人……”<br/>演技也太差了，真不知道宋智孝是怎么教人的。金钟国肯定了这地方跟宋智孝有联系，于是打算一个个盘问这群人。<br/>“就看过一眼你就记住别人的脸了，还确定没见过？”<br/>见其中一人被逼问，其他店内的员工也跟着紧张，互相使着眼色，大概是要去通知宋智孝了。<br/>“那是因为我记性比较好……”<br/>“是吗？”步步紧逼是金钟国最擅长的事，眼见犯人就要露馅，“这不是你们的千社长吗？”<br/>面前的女性导购员眼睛迅速眨动，眼珠向下翻动，显然是被他说中了。<br/>那个所谓的“宋智孝”果然是假名，那个女人的真实身份是那个叫做“千成文”的男人的家人。<br/>只用很简单的推理就能得出这个结论，宋智孝虽然神神秘秘的，但直觉告诉他宋智孝并不是坏人，用假身份的可能性很小。光看她那种独立自我又寡言的性格，绝不是朋友多的类型，如果她不是胡桃，那她能使用的身份就更少了，几乎可以锁定在她的亲人圈中。<br/>刚才还善辩的女人忽然间没话反驳，金钟国嘴角弯起，胜券在握。<br/>“Bingo？”他把手搭上女人的肩头，近一步逼近，“带我去见她。”<br/>导购员的神色忽然间变得惊恐，视线望向他的背后，金钟国头还没转过去，就被人扯住了卫衣后领子，力度大得他瞬间以为自己要尸首分离。<br/>背后落上熟悉的怀抱里，用后背都知道那乳量只能是宋智孝。<br/>玻璃碎裂，两颗子弹擦着刘海飞过去，一颗钻进墙里，另一颗击中落地衣架，和金属碰撞发出巨响。<br/>宋智孝抱着金钟国的身体在地上打了个滚，一只手揽住金钟国的腰把他拉到墙边上，门口玻璃被接连的枪击打得支离破碎，就差让人突击进来了，这混乱中她还发现金钟国的腰还挺细的。<br/>“吓死我了，你从哪出来的？！”<br/>金钟国还没反应过来，挣开宋智孝的手，仔细一看才发现她穿着身男装，日常戴着一顶鸭舌帽，脸上不知道涂着什么脏兮兮的东西藏住了原来透亮的肤色，混在了员工里。<br/>她没时间跟金钟国解释，把腰后的手枪拔了出来还击，金钟国一眼就看出这是从无名区走通的那批货，这混账丫头竟然私用。<br/>“都让你小心点了还出来买衣服？你才吓死我了！！”<br/>她回过头来骂人的期间，金钟国发现了对方的位置，在对面楼上身处高处，这气势就是冲着他来的，宋智孝明知这一点还挡在他身前阻碍狙击。<br/>“你想死吧，拿把手枪跟人对狙啊？？”<br/>来不及想那么多，他抱住宋智孝的脑袋往低处藏身，也不管她在自己手臂里大声嚷嚷，踢脚弄翻了靠墙的一叠叠衣架，侧身躲进旁边的试衣间里。<br/>在金钟国的手臂里挣扎好一会，宋智孝小看了金钟国的一身怪力，过了一会才感觉到他的力度放松，才趁着机会从他怀里脱身，被她强行挣开手臂的人忽然痛吸了口气。<br/>骂人的话都到了嘴边，等她重见光明时看到的却是灰头土脸的金钟国，刚刚抱着她的大臂上衣物破了个口，蓝色的卫衣底下溢出大片血渍，能清晰看见他手臂上的擦伤和灼痕，是运气好勉强没让子弹直接打在手臂上。<br/>枪声留下的余韵在耳朵里打了几个转，视野里男人气喘吁吁忍着痛楚的模样模糊了几秒，她神使鬼差抬起了手，抹上金钟国鬓角上的冷汗，与他半眯着的双眼对视。<br/>“……为什么救我？”<br/>你明明知道我不是什么好人。<br/>金钟国咬紧牙，用还完好的手臂挡开宋智孝的手，吸着气别开了脸，迅速被汗湿的刘海挡了眼睛，气息微弱的打开发白的嘴唇，发出轻笑。<br/>“那你为什么救我？”<br/>对你而言，我更应该是个恶魔。<br/>宋智孝无言，转着眼珠子看着他身上的衣物逐渐被染紫，如恶魔的鲜血四溢。<br/>男人眼里的锋芒变得隐隐若现，逃避似的瞥进她的眼里，因为疼痛而起伏着胸口，紧咬着牙发出低低鼻音，下颚到脖颈都被冷汗浸湿，反映着更衣室顶上的黄色灯光，蜜色的皮肤上四处零星的染着点点血迹，红得恰到好处。<br/>下腹一紧，她觉得自己好像被打开了什么奇怪的开关。</p><p>#<br/>大概是出于报复，宋智孝接到了复数的打工任务，还被梁世灿跟在屁股后面催债。任务在身，让她自己出钱补一个黑帮的资金空缺是不可能的，就趁着自己还算是潜伏在无名区的期间认真打工赚钱，反正就算还不上钱金钟国也不敢动自己。<br/>她救金钟国完全是出于本能，和他是不是坏人没多大关系，谁也不会愿意看到一个刚接触一个多月的人在眼前被爆头，换是陌生人被狙击她也一样会救。<br/>那是她多年来的职责所在。<br/>“喂，小胡桃！”<br/>宋智孝从货物堆里直起身，四周张望后看见在仓库门口轻声唤着她的金钟国，在门外面藏着半个身子，鬼鬼祟祟的样子和她之前潜入无名区大楼时有的一拼。<br/>“都说了不要叫我小胡桃，我就算不是好人也不是胡桃好吧？”<br/>金钟国摇摇手，懒得跟宋智孝扯这个问题，直接进入主题：“帮我个忙，你知道玉树林吗……不，估计你也不知道。”<br/>这句话似乎是在轻视她，但宋智孝确实不知道那是什么。<br/>“总之，你陪我去一趟玉树林会馆，我一个人太打眼，你帮我做掩护。”<br/>他打算让宋智孝变成更打眼的那个人来保全自己，现在右手臂的伤还没完全好，金钟国也不敢轻举妄动，枪袭过了一个多星期也没能有大动作去调查是谁开的枪。<br/>按一般思路想就是豺狼组想要他的人头，但胡桃在两者间的存在感越来越高，金钟国也不好确定是不是胡桃想要他的命杀鸡儆猴，以此威胁刘在石，再一跃而起成为新鳌头。如果真的是胡桃在从中作祟，那宋智孝救下他的行为就很可疑，就好像是故意找到时间点给他演了这么一出好人戏码。<br/>但金钟国也不打算白瞎这一条胳膊，他在家里都快被刘在石骂死了，说他不长记性出去瞎溜达，绝不能让宋智孝也嘲笑他，一定要有所动作。<br/>宋智孝一愣，没想到能听到来自金钟国的请求，细想可能是自己被信任了，或者是他还在试探。<br/>“……行啊，有工资吗？”<br/>金钟国点点头，保证她的利益：“扣减30万。”<br/>庆尚北道那边的人发来了回信，千成文这个人是真实存在的，也确实在浦项住过一段时间，最近几年都在首尔和周边城市活动，最可笑的是，住所显示千成文就住在宋智孝的服装店那条街背面的公寓里。<br/>他没有过问宋智孝为什么会出现在那家服装店，宋智孝也不会告诉他。很明显，宋智孝是为了救金钟国露出了马脚，不管是出于哪种原因，她的服装店也因为金钟国的出现而被打成了马蜂窝，金钟国也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，对服装店的调查也暂时搁置。<br/>“这是什么啊，你让我穿这个……这个，这个？！”<br/>宋智孝想了半天也想不起“礼裙”这个词，拎着金钟国给她选的服装极度不满，把玫紫色的闪片纱裙当作是抹布在手上拧来拧去。<br/>“很贵的，你不要就还我。”<br/>“……？”<br/>要死要活的职场生活过了十年，宋智孝却是第一次进到传说中的交易会所里，迎面而来的帅哥小姐身上刺鼻的香水味让她忍不住打了个巨大的喷嚏，金钟国眼疾手快用手给她挡了下来。<br/>金钟国脸上保持着微笑，和熟人笑眯眯的打着招呼，一边拉住宋智孝的手腕在她的泡泡袖上蹭掉口水，扯着嘴角说腹语。<br/>“别太声张，我见个人就走，给我老实呆着。”<br/>这男人和平时比就换了身花衬衫，还戴着副巨大的墨镜，宋智孝实在不懂他这是在伪装还是在装帅，要比声张可是金钟国更胜一筹，带她来其实是为了避免被小姐缠上。<br/>“……但我觉得我完全不用穿成这鬼样子。”说着脚下一崴，她快有五年没穿过超过五厘米的高跟鞋，还是细跟的，也不知道金钟国哪来的这些装备。<br/>女装黑道大佬，白天打拳击晚上穿裙子……<br/>从白天开始她脑袋里总在想些奇怪的东西，上次见到金钟国为她受伤的那副样子之后，宋智孝每每碰到金钟国时心情都有些诡异。<br/>“你这身都是我亲自挑的，你这人真没审美。”金钟国拉着宋智孝往建筑人烟稀少的内部走，一路上了楼侧的台阶，灯光转暗时冷不防低头看了眼化了全妆的宋智孝，平时素面朝天的女人盘着一头栗色的小卷发，眨巴着一对闪亮亮的杏眼和他对视，眉型分明，嘴唇上点着些和紫裙相衬的玫红色。“我看……你这样还挺好看的，像16世纪的画上出来的。”<br/>宋智孝一愣，摸了摸快被金钟国看穿的脸，虽然听不懂他的夸奖准确是什么意思，她倒是能准确感觉到自己底妆下面发热的右脸。<br/>“16、16世纪？”<br/>金钟国叹了口气：“打起精神，你这孩子怎么总这么迷糊……”<br/>跟前的大门被侍从打开，宋智孝这才清醒过来，拉了拉裙摆深呼吸一口气，用上好几年不用的贞淑演技对房间里面大沙发上坐着的男人微笑。<br/>那男人见金钟国来了，把帽子和墨镜都取了下来，叫着大哥起立后九十度鞠躬，随后才将视线瞟向宋智孝，表情僵硬的在她脸上多停留几秒。<br/>宋智孝又碰了碰自己的脸，确定自己的演技没有问题，展开一个舒然的微笑朝男人点点头。<br/>男人浑身一震，声音低了八个度的问起了宋智孝的来历：“这、这位是……”<br/>“我朋友，今天的搭档。”金钟国刻意说得暧昧了些，省的让人对宋智孝留心，又向着宋智孝介绍姜熙健，“秀妍呐，这位是Gary。”<br/>“你……好？”<br/>宋智孝慢一拍才反应过来金钟国叫她什么。<br/>“就只叫秀妍吗？”姜熙健坐立不安的回到沙发上，突然又带上了墨镜，“那个，姓氏是……”<br/>怎么回事。脑回路跟不上事情的发展，宋智孝暂时失去表情控制，动作僵硬的转头看向金钟国，男人的嘴唇一张一合的叫着她再熟悉不过的名字。<br/>“就叫秀妍。”<br/>“诶，大哥你别跟我开玩笑了，怎么会没有姓……”<br/>她刚想插上话停住这场面的发展，金钟国打断了姜熙健的笑声。<br/>“差不多行了。”<br/>他脸上还是笑着的，没有光彩的眼里失去笑意，用亲切的表情和清冷的语气打住了姜熙健的玩笑话，气场忽然间的沉重让宋智孝都打了个哆嗦。<br/>姜熙健收起笑意，快速转头回避视线，朝着角落里的服务生叫唤了一声让人上酒，金钟国才缓缓放松了表情，虚搂着宋智孝的腰让她入座，顺手在沙发背上扯下装饰用布甩在了宋智孝大腿上。<br/>晦气。早知道就让她在外面等了。<br/>毯子轻飘飘的落在腿上，宋智孝抬头望了眼神情柔和下来的金钟国，刚被那声“秀妍”吓得脖颈上一层冷汗，又在金钟国的突发举动下发现自己竟然又被他护着了，耳根上臊得发热。<br/>“那个，你……”她拉过金钟国的袖口，金钟国配合的低下身把耳朵凑过去，宋智孝才刚开口想跟金钟国耳语些什么，熟悉的男声从头顶传来。<br/>“这是您点的威士忌和鸡胸肉奶昔。”<br/>金钟国一顿，摁下宋智孝的肩膀示意稍等，转头对上身后有些熟悉的人，宋智孝比他先注意到那过来送饮品的男服务生，贤良淑德的演技瞬间狰狞在一起。<br/>眼前只看见男侍的黑色领结，金钟国昂起头，在大概两米高的水平线上看到了在监控录像里见过一次的脸。<br/>不用问姜熙健了，打火机也没用了，要找的人自己送上门了。<br/>李光洙和金钟国的双目交汇，脖子一缩鼻孔微张。<br/>“……嗯嗯～”<br/>忽然哼着歌避开视线。<br/>完了。<br/>宋智孝捂脸，想要立刻蒸发消失。</p><p>#<br/>刘在石办公室门巨响一声被摔开，宋智孝差点把啃下来的手指甲吞下去，转头看见从门后出来的金钟国左脖子上一块牙印，他比平时大两倍的眼睛水汪汪的像是马上就要爆哭。<br/>“你给我过来！”<br/>手腕被他强行拉过去，宋智孝疼都喊不及，被这男人能徒手碎大石的怪力拖着走，鞋底在地上磨得吱吱响都刹不住。<br/>“你们吵就吵吧，你朝我撒气干嘛——！”<br/>金钟国把人甩进房间里，反手就把门锁上，宋智孝无处可逃的揉着手腕躲进角落茶几后面，在野兽的逼近下本能性的心颤发抖。<br/>“听好了，千秀妍。我管你是什么人，你最好不要跟我耍花招，等我亲自查到你是哪个窝里出来的就晚了。”<br/>果然他已经查到自己的真名了，那晚叫出她的名字是警告也是威胁。原本她可以安分过日子的，说了几百次李光洙那混蛋不适合做情报员，还被放出来做潜入，他直接给潜死了，还把她也给拉下水。<br/>在自己的地盘发现有卧底窝藏，刘在石又爆一次脾气，金钟国也是莫名其妙的又被这大哥又骂又咬的，回嘴两句还被用隐退做威胁，蝴蝶效应的最后便是气回恶魔形态的金钟国把不敢向刘在石撒的脾气都转移到了宋智孝的身上。<br/>“出来，李光洙那家伙已经招了，你还想躲多久。”<br/>他冷着声音命令人，瞪着眼睛像盯住猎物一样的神情让宋智孝想起最初在一纸资料上认识的恶魔，却并没有那么担心受怕他会杀了自己。<br/>前两天还挽着她的手夸她像油画妇人，为她拦下其他男人的好意，还故作不走心的往她膝上扔毯子，宋智孝渐渐不觉得这个男人是恶魔了，越看他越像只炸毛的猫在尖叫。<br/>“我真的不认识那个人……”<br/>“继续演啊，你演技挺不错的，不看你演戏我还真不知道，一天20个小时的工作还不够你忙的？”<br/>她没弄懂金钟国生气的点，听不懂他总在说些什么乱七八糟的，“16世纪的画”那神经兮兮的组词还是她问了naver才知道指的是文艺复兴，宋智孝恍惚间以为自己在跟一个恋爱中的青少年对话，每句话都要猜背后的含义。<br/>宋智孝在茶几后面蹲起来，动作缓慢怕又踩了金钟国尾巴。<br/>“有话好好说嘛，你看我手都被你抓红了……”<br/>她给抓狂中的金钟国亮出来在她手腕上留下的抓痕，金钟国这才憋着股气冷静了些，依旧是神情冷漠的表明了要和她对着干。<br/>“我最后再给你一次机会，去套李光洙的话，这次也给我演好点，记住你现在是我的人，你在为我做事。”<br/>金钟国很少会有这么不讲理的时候，这段时间又是明枪又是暗箭，还没攘外就被内乱，刘在石还迟迟不出山只会瘫在床上天天哄他骗他，左右手一个个的请假带老婆女朋友出去郊游，唯一能找点乐子的宋智孝还对别的男人眉来眼去，他都清楚这气火一下子是消不下去了。<br/>“别让我揪出你，到时候和李光洙一起丢去喂鳄鱼。”<br/>宋智孝眨眨眼：“为什么是鳄鱼？”<br/>“你他妈……”<br/>见金钟国又要开骂，宋智孝站起来伸出双臂在身前做摁压空气的动作，从电视里看来安顿丛林野兽的方式竟然对金钟国有效。<br/>“那……你想想，万一我和李光洙真的是一伙的呢，我做这事真的不合适……”<br/>“三十万。”<br/>突然从金钟国口中蹦出来一个数字，宋智孝心中升起不详的预感。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“这是任务，完成给你扣减，拒绝就加债。”<br/>金钟国看出来了，宋智孝还游刃有余的原因是因为她发现了自己不会真的让她死。原因还不好说，他确实不打女人，但宋智孝和其他女人有些不一样，不娇气不怕事不虚荣，结果还是会对不认识的高权高位的男性挤眉弄眼，越想就越气。<br/>终于到了要把钱摆在台面来做交易的地步，宋智孝哑口无言，在金钟国毫无章法的恶魔契约之下忽然结巴，回到最初的起点。<br/>“不、不对，我好不容易才……你怎么、怎么这么不公平……”<br/>“那我就当你是拒绝了。”<br/>就留给宋智孝一个冷笑，金钟国转身就要走，宋智孝把心算做到了平生最快的一次，好不容易要见底的债绝对不能又加上了，那搭上她的个人积蓄都还不起。<br/>“……我知道了，我去问就是了！不就是让我装作是他同伙吗！”<br/>都得到了肯定回答，金钟国还背对着她傻傻站在原地，被答应得这么爽快又有些不是滋味，似乎是他太拿强权说事用钱来威胁她，才轻松撬开了宋智孝的嘴。<br/>他侧过脸，低眉一瞬看了眼急的快跳起来的宋智孝。<br/>“随便你，你对待男人不挺有一套的吗，快去快回。”<br/>智商上也许是硬抗不过金钟国，但在理解人情上宋智孝比金钟国稍微强那么一点点，被金钟国这句别扭至极的话点拨到，忽然间金钟国说的所有撒气话全都变成了口是心非，别扭得快拧成回形针。<br/>宋智孝站直身子，在金钟国似乎显得有些可怜的眼神注视下缓缓歪过脑袋。<br/>“你不会是……”<br/>“干嘛？”<br/>她顿了顿，故意把话尾拉长着上扬音调，笑意里带上点嘲笑，捏着下巴笑得双眼弯起。<br/>“你在吃醋？”宋智孝轻笑，一转态势的抱起手臂玩味的与金钟国疯狂动摇的双目对视，“哦——因为我朝那个Gary笑了，就因为这个？”<br/>……吃醋？<br/>我？<br/>“你是有多喜欢我啊ㅋㅋ”<br/>宋智孝嘻嘻笑着吐出来的结论又轻又细，像道开天辟地的惊雷把金钟国牢牢钉住，十来年没从一个女人口中听到的词绕进耳朵里围着宕机的大脑神经中枢唱着歌，跟河东勋用那破铜锣嗓子唱着“你喜欢她哦”的调子差不多少。<br/>他身体不受控制的回转，面向宋智孝，视线从宋智孝愉悦的神情过渡到自己身上，金钟国脖颈前倾，抬起手指对着自己胸口点了点。<br/>“我？……喜欢……个狗屁……你……”<br/>要是手机在旁边的话宋智孝绝对不会放过这个机会把金钟国此时飞快羞红的冷漠脸录下来，等以后她逃脱了无名区之后天天给组里的兄弟姐妹轮番播放，一边大笑着吐槽这大哥竟然还会害羞，废了一口伶牙利嘴的不知道在用脏话拼凑些什么句子。<br/>事实上是，宋智孝被他那过于清纯又青涩的反应惊得时间暂停，嘴角的幅度放不下来也上不去，和金钟国一同愣住，两个三四十的人互相脸红着各自都是满头问号。<br/>“你……你他妈说的是人话吗！我会喜欢你这小不点我就改姓！！”<br/>怎么，这是什么反应？！<br/>“等、等一下……”宋智孝也跟着慌神，小碎步上前要拉住金钟国乱挥的手，金钟国在她的接近之下竟然在忙着后退，混乱中还心有余悸的护着胸，“我开玩笑的，你认真干嘛，你这样搞的我很尴尬啊！”<br/>“你干什么，别碰我……呜嗯-”<br/>从这具大汉的身体里冒出了不得了的声音，明着是在示弱喊疼的鼻音和他尖着嗓子骂人时的音色有点像，在她听来有点娇嗔的意思。宋智孝立刻举双手做投降状以证明她是无意碰到他的伤口的，她以为金钟国的手臂早就好了，不知为何心脏哐哐跳。<br/>和上次看到他受伤时一样，好像有什么东西要从胸膛里跃出来……<br/>宋智孝经历了第二次才发现，她这是在兴奋，对着金钟国弱势的那面产生一种奇妙又糟糕的冲动。<br/>伤口才结成痂，被一个女人无意间碰到并没有多疼。比起疼痛，宋智孝的手碰到伤口时，金钟国感觉到自己的身体似乎在对宋智孝做出反应，像是在声张着这个伤口是为了这个女人而存在的，就如同某种从属关系的烙印。<br/>手指尖上还留着隔着薄薄一层衣物触碰到的半硬不软的物质触感，宋智孝心里一痒，在金钟国还没反应过来时试图再次伸手去碰，这次却被金钟国飞快甩开了手，扇在她手背上的力气大得马上留下了红印。<br/>粗暴的躲开她的触碰，金钟国紧抿住嘴，捂住手臂狠狠啐了一声扭头走开，从背后看他蓬松的头顶上随着他的步伐上下颤着好几根呆毛，宋智孝的注意力已经完全无法集中到这个男人恶魔的那面上了。<br/>门咔哒一声被打开，这次进来的人是双目无神的宋智孝，低着脑袋像只僵尸一样双臂自然下垂走过来。李光洙以为见到救星，拍着桌子猛地起身想去迎接宋智孝，被宋智孝横飞一脚踢回椅子上。<br/>蝴蝶效应的最终，伤亡只有李光洙一人。</p><p>#<br/>暂且不说宋智孝和金钟国是什么时候交换的手机号，河东勋看宋智孝过于兴奋的状态陷入沉思，这孩子什么时候开始这么关心金钟国的身体状况。<br/>手机号是金钟国偷来的，美名其曰是为了监视宋智孝工作还钱，后来也成了宋智孝用于开玩笑的利器之一，从她意识到金钟国可能真的有点把自己当女人之后，宋智孝就隔三差五的拿各种事来调笑这个过于纯情的男人，逼得金钟国都不敢随便出现在店里。<br/>越是逃金钟国就越清楚，宋智孝确实也对他有好感，只是他一个几乎是没和女人正经恋爱过的人暂时还无法确定宋智孝对他是哪种感情，似乎和一般的纯情派不太一样……<br/>事忙完了，情事还没想完，李光洙被豺狼组抓走了，梁世灿准备订婚选酒店了，刘在石又突然要金盆洗手。麻烦事一堆一堆的来，最折磨人的还是手臂上的伤，一天没好就做不了手臂运动，金钟国一松懈身体就在34度的天气下感冒了。<br/>他在半梦半醒的状态下给宋智孝发了什么，头痛稍微好点的时候他听见宋智孝来了，使劲撑开眼皮能隐约分辨出宋智孝的轮廓。<br/>比起一般的女性分明很多却不中性，不知为何放在眼里总是很有分量，在店门口看久了那个背影竟然还会产生奇妙的安稳感。<br/>“你冷静点，就是感冒而已，钟国哥跟你说什么了？”<br/>宋智孝一路疯跑过来，气还没喘匀：“呃啊……他说他可能要死了，让我不用还债了……”<br/>河东勋一时抓不到重点，双眉双目挤在一起：“所以你是来庆祝的？”<br/>“呸呸呸！有你这么咒你大哥的吗，赶紧道歉！”<br/>接连几记巴掌扇在自己手臂上，河东勋一时以为是金钟国在拍打自己的身体，要不然为什么会颤抖得这么厉害。他捂住被宋智孝打得火辣辣的大臂，痴呆两秒后乖顺的“呸呸呸取消”。<br/>再次见到光明时，是个陌生的医生在他身旁检查着输液袋。金钟国费力的转了转脖子，发现周围的护士也换了批人，明显是刘在石撒手不干之后下面的部门也跟着换人了。<br/>“……我睡多久了？”<br/>医生把新的输液袋换上，旁边的垃圾桶里已经堆满空的葡萄糖袋：“正好三天。你压力太大了，那位先生走之前叮嘱过不要打扰你休息。”<br/>刘在石真就这么走了，要走也不挑个好时间。金钟国把后脑挨回枕头，转回视线看向天花板，清醒不到半分钟，空虚感如巨浪般掀起，狠狠拍在胸口上。<br/>……少了个人每天吵上两句，之后还怎么活啊。<br/>宋智孝在门口徘徊一会，连医生都换了药水走了人，那个敏锐得像人体雷达一样的男人竟然没感觉到她的存在，看来是病得厉害，无名区要是能在一夜之间经过一把手的跑路和大病而瞬间瓦解，她也不用费心到这个程度了。<br/>她猜刘在石忽然逃走不是没有原因的，是上头对她给的情报做出了反应，刘在石在这方面的直觉总比金钟国还敏锐，大概是他要拉着金钟国要去避风头，金钟国不肯走就留了下来，然后把自己搞病了。<br/>“我进来了？”<br/>金钟国听见熟悉的声音，这个地方能随意进出的女人只有那一个人，他用力翻了个身背对走进来的宋智孝，不想承认自己对她关心他病情的举动还有些开心。<br/>“你来干吗，又来看热闹了？”<br/>一开口就心口不一，宋智孝慢慢习惯了金钟国像个未成年少女一样的这面，接到医生通知之后拎着便当就来了医务室。才半小时准备便当的时间，金钟国就清醒得能说会道了。<br/>她把便当盒放到金钟国手边，戳了戳金钟国的后背，金钟国耸着肩膀避开，他对这段时间宋智孝主动拉近距离的系列行为还无法接受，更不能接受自己有把宋智孝当作恋爱对象考虑。<br/>“好了，起来吃点东西，这几天都只喝了葡萄水吧。”<br/>金钟国沉默一会，翻过身来看了眼宋智孝手里颜色丰富的便当默默咽了口口水，而后转向宋智孝三天不见变得有些憔悴的脸，这家伙今天来见他不仅带了便当，竟然还化了点淡妆，但也没遮住她眼睛下两块黑眼圈。<br/>“……是葡萄糖不是葡萄水，你这白痴。”<br/>宋智孝眼珠子一转，发现自己又在金钟国面前暴露了自己贫瘠的知识量，干脆笑笑装傻翻篇过去，两下把金钟国的病床竖起靠背，夹起一块烤五花肉堵到金钟国嘴缝上。<br/>“河东勋特地给你做的，别不给面子。”<br/>一听是河东勋做的他就极不情愿的张嘴了，含着肉片慢吞吞的嚼咽下去，宋智孝对河东勋在他心目中的地位也有了个大概掌握。<br/>外面是大热天，病房里面温度稍微低一些，湿度也偏低，金钟国身上的被子掉了下来，身上就一件白长袖T。宋智孝都担心他这感冒发烧还会继续，这男人每天都只穿这么点衣服。<br/>金钟国的惯用手扎着针，左手上也都是针孔，宋智孝还看不惯他这副病怏怏的样子，垂着眼睛可怜巴巴的等她喂饭，一头自然卷的头发炸成一团，像没睡醒一样边吃边眯着眼，她也看不出来金钟国是闭着还是睁着眼睛。<br/>“啊——再来一口。”<br/>宋智孝喂起劲了，这几天当保姆当上了瘾，金钟国又是自尊心作祟不想再回应，嚼着一嘴的饭菜两腮鼓起，左手推开了宋智孝手腕。<br/>“我不吃了。”<br/>“你才吃了几口就不吃了，快张嘴。”<br/>他特别不喜欢这个比他小了十来岁的女人口无遮拦冲他说非敬语，干脆把脸别过去不予回答。<br/>气氛比之前独处的时候更诡异了。宋智孝有些泄气，不知道是哪里出了问题，她原本还打算趁这个机会好好数落下金钟国的，结果金钟国并没有她想象中的要强，生病时迷迷糊糊的表情虽然还挺可爱，但总归是没有往常有意思了。<br/>啪一声轻响，雪白的被褥上落下一颗液滴，鲜红的颜色迅速在素白的布料上染开花茎。<br/>人中上痒痒的，苍白的视野中央映开一抹红，接连落下两三颗血珠覆盖在侵染开的血渍上，在白色底布上接壤，金钟国费力的抬起左手，许久没使过劲的五指轻颤着，虚挡在了鼻尖下。不断的血液落入掌纹，滑落在他一身白的衣物上，如红墨绘着盘龙。<br/>“唔……”<br/>他的身体从没经历过这么虚弱的状况，惊慌之下抬起右手，在血管和皮肉里滚动的针管牵扯着经脉作痛，擦过鼻头的左手满是血腥，金钟国这辈子还是第一次看见自己出这么多血，赶紧那手臂挡住了鼻子，转头看向旁边的宋智孝。<br/>宋智孝已经无法思考了，她就这么看着金钟国流血，鼻血流了满手，落在他一身白色衣物上，把他的嘴唇和脸染得血红，明明已经没有力气还皱着眉瞪她，和以往一样要强的挡住了被血迹沾染得一片狼藉的脸。<br/>“看着干嘛……滚出去……”<br/>鼻血停不下来，他小时候也没老实听老师说过为什么人会流鼻血，以为是自己鼻子里受了伤，于是下意识的拿手去堵，仰起头时人中上的血液从嘴边滑落到了脖颈上，覆盖他左颈上青紫分明的颈动脉。<br/>“……别乱动了，不就是出血吗？”<br/>宋智孝扔下手里的便当，现在有比便当更让她垂涎的东西。她拉住金钟国的左手手腕，膝盖放上病床把大半个身子都爬上去，一只手捏住了金钟国笔挺的鼻梁，男人拒绝着她的触碰想躲开，却连把手腕挣开的力气也用不上。<br/>“嗯——你干什么，痛……”<br/>最开始沾上的血迹开始干涸，在男人棱角分明的脸上留下深褐的痕迹，蜜色的皮肤上被肮脏又色彩分明的斑点所污秽，气色还未恢复的半闭着眼，在她捏着鼻子时发出低低鼻音，喊痛的声音听着像在撒娇。<br/>“等会……等会就好了，乖。”宋智孝吐词开始费力，已经整个人都坐在金钟国身上，她的指尖上也沾上金钟国的血。被她一句话安抚下来停住挣扎的人闷哼一声，刘海下的双眼稍稍睁大，被发尾扎痛的发红，目色困扰的仰望着宋智孝的脸。<br/>血很快就停下了，大概是他身体虚弱和房间内干燥的原因才会突然出血，宋智孝指腹按在金钟国的鼻梁上，看他被掐住呼吸道后张着嘴喘息的模样，那股说不上来的冲动越来越烈，她不知不觉间也跟着口腔呼吸，沉重的吐息一次次洒在金钟国的脸颊上。<br/>微弱的气流骚动他的发丝，发尾扫着他的眼皮，金钟国难受得睫毛扇动，没有活动能力更无法挣扎，倒在立起的床背上任由宋智孝摆弄。<br/>她的表情比任何时候都要认真，却还是带着微妙的笑意，亮晶晶的双眼在他染血的身子上下扫过，从未见过她极具危险的侵略性，手指野蛮的撬开他半开的牙关。<br/>“呃……干、干什么……”<br/>金钟国连话都说不清，舌头上忽然有重量压下，摁住他被染得鲜红的舌尖，宋智孝拇指的指甲缝里立刻浸入一圈淡粉色的血液，混融着男人病时变得粘稠的唾液。<br/>她听见自己躁动到耳边的剧烈心跳声，饶有兴致的观察金钟国被出血弄得一团糟的口腔内部，在第一次直面这份冲动时不知去向何处，也不知道自己到底要干些什么，仅仅是在用蛮力把金钟国摁在身下，拨弄这根平日里过于活波的舌头，妄想着更进一步——对着血迹斑斑的金钟国产生来路不明的性冲动。<br/>“咯……哈……”<br/>金钟国就连对刘在石都没这么逆来顺受过，像在坚持着他不打女人的铁原则，毫无还手之力的在宋智孝的挑逗下抽搐双腿，被强行分开的双唇间排出唾液，被宋智孝凝视之下露出这般丑态而夹着腿偷偷兴奋着。<br/>“千、秀……不……啊……”<br/>忘记右手背上还扎着针，他把右手捏上宋智孝的手腕，肌肉稍作用力就鲜血回流，像被引燃的导火索一路严重输液管攀升，在透明的管壁上也染上鲜红痕迹。金钟国连单个音节都发不清楚，鼻腔里被血块堵着呼吸，口腔的张合不受自己控制。<br/>而宋智孝愈发兴奋而危险的神情持续着压迫神经，她眯着那双不适合露出凶色的杏目玩味笑着，鬓角上散下来几缕发丝，玫红色的口红色号还是那天去玉树林时金钟国送给她的，越是被压迫就越是饥渴，喉咙里咕咕响个不停。<br/>他还是第一次对一个女性产生这种需求，身体在渴求宋智孝的侵入。<br/>“咕……”舌头翻动，大脑跟上身体反应后掌控他的身体感知，变得敏感的身体内外一阵骚动，小腹发紧，舌尖主动碰上了宋智孝带着米饭香甜味的指尖。<br/>被他异常的反应惊到，宋智孝抽回手，把沾上体液的手指摁在金钟国嘴角上，缓慢把一抹淡血推开，把他的脸弄得更是狼藉，对上他盈满水雾的双眼时心跳声猛地加重。<br/>所以才说这种冲动很奇怪，她作为一个女性，对一个男性起了凌辱欲，在刚刚冲动最强烈时只想着如何征服这个男人。宋智孝坐起身子，为平复呼吸长长出了口气，松开了对金钟国的束缚，伏在他身上把床板放低下来，在床头抽了张纸把他脸上的血痕擦拭干净。<br/>“好了，不出血了。”<br/>她还没做好做到那一步的思想准备，就算生理反应再如何诚实，宋智孝自认为她不是个会趁人之危的混蛋。<br/>“……什么？”<br/>金钟国以为自己听错了，他以为要开始了，宋智孝却结束了。他刚想骂她是不是个男人，才意识到这家伙确实不是个男人。<br/>等等，既然不是男人，那这种体位到底该怎么……<br/>他还没把事想明白，宋智孝在床单上擦擦手，立马翻脸变回原来懵着的表情，拉开金钟国身上染血的衣服，金钟国细着嗓子呜咽一声赶快摁住自己的衣服，宋智孝早就上上下下把他的八块腹肌看得一清二楚了。<br/>“身上没脏，但衣服要换了啊。”她还坐在金钟国小腹上，手指顺着血迹蜿蜿蜒蜒在金钟国身上抚过，“那好吧，我叫护士过来，饭你记得吃完哦。”<br/>“嗯？什么？”<br/>不仅不做还要跑路，饭都不打算喂完了，这家伙是知道做错事了想逃。金钟国拽住宋智孝的脚脖子不让她跑，用上力的右手背上针刺着阵痛。<br/>没能跑成，宋智孝本想试着用蛮力挣开金钟国的手，担心他右手会受伤又不敢实施。<br/>“……干什么，我才不想这个样子被人发现……”<br/>“三十万。”金钟国嗓音干哑，呼吸还乱，陷入情欲里的双目透着水光，“帮我换衣服……敢走就给你记双倍。”<br/>宋智孝一怔，想还口的瞬间却意识到这个交易怎么算都不亏。她求之不得，勾起嘴角轻笑，解开脑后马尾上的皮筋，黑褐色的长发散下，划过肩头，金钟国喉结上下滑动，还未凝结的血液从脖颈脉络上滑入锁骨沟壑。<br/>她把皮筋在床头的木杆上环成了圈，一头穿过皮筋圈内，牵着金钟国的左手套入，偏小的弹力绳紧紧箍住他的手腕，两秒就浮现出红色的勒痕，比手上的血痕更要分明。<br/>"Deal. "<br/>宋智孝低声应下交易，纤细的手指从金钟国的衣摆爬上他的腹部皮肤。<br/>小腹上被女人的指甲搔刮得微微发痒，金钟国颤了下腰，在细碎的抚摸下逐渐意识模糊。</p><p>#<br/>从病床上再次睡醒之后，金钟国发现宋智孝已经不见了，他的内裤也不见了，光着屁股在病房里找了十分钟才从床底翻出来，他就以这种浑身是血光着下半身还拎着内裤的状态被河东勋撞个正着。<br/>不过洗澡时他没发现自己下半身哪里有异常，多半是宋智孝在恶作剧。<br/>“你这家伙为什么会喜欢我流血啊？”<br/>宋智孝刚从办公室回到店里喝口水，就被金钟国用日常生活中绝不会出现的话打了招呼，她差点把柠檬水全都喷在金钟国身上。<br/>金钟国侧身躲开她喷出来的水，不认为宋智孝这愣头脑袋能给出个明确回答。那次帮她挡子弹的时候他就发现了，这个女人是个十足的施虐狂，一见血就兴奋，正好两次都挨得近，他连宋智孝的心跳声都听得见，别说她那堪比饿了两周的黑熊一样的喘息声，他一个大男人听了都害怕。<br/>“说、说的什么话……我喜欢你？”宋智孝侧重点和金钟国完全不同，只听到句子后面说了句“喜欢”，就像金钟国第一次听她说这词时一样慌张得答非所问。<br/>探病那天她压根就没想过做到最后，正好金钟国也因为药物和失血睡着了，宋智孝玩心大起扒了金钟国的内裤就跑，她还担不起和无名区老大睡上一次的重责。<br/>金钟国拍拍宋智孝的肩头，语重心长：“是你不知好歹，六十万记在你账上了。”<br/>还债期限不知不觉就剩一周，新增债务六十万。宋智孝都想把自己的组织直接端了双手给金钟国奉上，货物全数归还，这两个月她都快成打工超人了，甚至还搭上了自己的私人用钱。<br/>宋智孝猜金钟国早就知道了自己的真实身份，好在李光洙只是个牺牲羊，那小子也只是单纯的合作对象，大家都知道了他确实是胡桃的人，被豺狼组抓走也是迟早的事。<br/>这段时间观察下来，无名区似乎是故意丢掉那批货的，刘在石和金钟国都不急着找货，反倒是忙着抓内贼揪间谍，对胡桃执着得不行。<br/>有一种可能，这批货原来就不是无名区的，而是通过别人从豺狼组转移过来的。<br/>很简单，无名区拿了豺狼组的货后故意让人偷，目的是为了引出自己组织里豺狼组的二五仔，而货物的中介十有八九就是胡桃。<br/>而奇怪的就是，在之前的套话过程中李光洙似乎对这个事件并不知情，宋智孝记得他是胡桃里比较重要的成员，要是他不知道，那就只能是这小子的演技变好了。<br/>“想什么呢，不要给我耍花招，不还完钱你休想逃。”<br/>金钟国一只手在宋智孝的散发上抓了一把，把她刚洗过的头顶薅得稀乱。宋智孝以为他抬手是要打人，本能的一缩脖子，脑袋上落下金钟国厚实的手掌心，奇妙的重量感让人心情变得有些怪异。<br/>“好了，小胡桃帮我点餐，我饿了。”<br/>虽然知道金钟国本来就比她要年长，也许是他的状态比较年轻，宋智孝经常一顺口就不带敬语。<br/>“要吃什么，还是之前那些吗，你口味还真不会变啊，你金牛座吗？”<br/>宋智孝问都没问就把牛肉拌饭和五花肉写上菜单板，把非敬语当面对着金钟国连番轰炸。<br/>“怎么这么没大没小的，叫哥哥。”<br/>“哈？！”宋智孝惊愕的一点都不情愿，她都不记得她这辈子有喊过谁是oppa，“我看起来那么随便吗？？”<br/>“三十万。”<br/>“钟国oppa想要吃点什么呢？”<br/>人生在世就是要学会放弃点东西，诸如自尊和面子，此时一转刚才的气势汹汹朝着金钟国笑嘻嘻的宋智孝深谙这点生活哲理。<br/>天彻底黑下去后，金钟国也打算回去休息了，走之前特地跟宋智孝打招呼时把他身边的小弟们都吓得不轻。宋智孝回以微笑朝他招招手道别，在他转身后忽然把他的背影看入了迷。<br/>这个男人，从一开始就不是什么恶魔。<br/>金钟国从来都没伤害过她，除了初次见面之外，她甚至没见过金钟国动粗，反倒是见了不少他虚弱的模样。她只是误打误撞被当作是内鬼抓了进来，确认不了金钟国对她到底是打着什么算盘，究竟他的一切到哪里算是骗局，这男人真诚又温糯的一切都让她想要无条件信任。<br/>留给她的时间只剩一周了。<br/>宋智孝还是不想把这样一个面对告白指控时会害羞到结巴的男人推入火海，这样的感情之前也有过，最终她还是没骗过自己，厚着脸皮拉住金钟国泄露给他有人暗杀他的情报。<br/>“那个……钟国……哥哥。”<br/>最终她还是追了上去，还不习惯这么叫金钟国，把最后的称谓叫得尤其别扭。<br/>金钟国回过头，站定在了街边，向河东勋使着眼色让其他人都先走。<br/>“怎么了，我今天下班了，晚上要约我的话直接来我家。”<br/>“不不不，我不是那个意思。”<br/>竟然不是那个意思，金钟国还稍微期待了下，转身靠在旁边的小胡同口上。<br/>“那就是小胡桃又有情报要给我？”<br/>她也差不多接受了金钟国用“小胡桃”称呼自己，比起外号更像个昵称一样，听久了还觉得挺有亲近感的。宋智孝轻笑，走到金钟国跟前，到如今终于能不动摇的与这个男人对视，因为见到了他眼底深处的温柔何在。<br/>比如说，16世纪的画之类的。<br/>“如果……我的存在会给刘在石带来危险，我是说如果，要你在刘在石和我之间……”<br/>金钟国抱着双臂等着宋智孝把话说完，她却迟疑着话到一半又住了嘴，习惯性的在焦躁时把拇指指甲放上下唇。<br/>“啊，我突然忘记要问你什么了……什么来着？”<br/>刘在石和我之间只能留一个的话，你会留谁。宋智孝想想都觉得这句话把自己放在了一个很微妙的位置上，明明她和金钟国之间还不是什么特殊的男女关系，就要放在刘在石的高度上相提并论，这句话不管怎么说都觉得诡异。<br/>“记不起来了，我还是先回去工作……”<br/>“在石哥都去美国养老了，我这不是没留得住他吗。”金钟国叹了声气，不得不承认这女人既神秘又好懂，不禁发笑，“再留不住我就不是金钟国了。”<br/>宋智孝退缩的步子都迈了开来，她总是跟不上这大叔说情话的脑回路，明明是个脸皮极薄的人，却总是把这些话说得又隐晦又让人脸红。<br/>尤其是他还笑得游刃有余，好像把她留住对他而言是很简单的事一样。<br/>她难得的感觉到害臊了，别过脸挠了挠耳后的头发，应付不来金钟国情圣的这面，这一转头就看见了熟人从背后的街道另一端走来。<br/>“怎么了，你还不愿意留……唔？”<br/>这天的宋智孝特别奇怪，总做出异常的举动，像现在这样忽然扑到他的身上抱住他的身体，还把脸整个埋进他胸膛上。金钟国仍旧把宋智孝随时随地都觊觎他的胸部的事挂在心上，想推开宋智孝时才注意到从她身后慢步走过来的两个男人。<br/>两个人穿着普通，身材不算魁梧，却一眼就看得出不是道上的人，不如说状态更像是刑警一类人。<br/>“……你躲也躲得有点水准吧，这算什么啊？”<br/>宋智孝懒得跟他理论，把脸埋在金钟国乳沟里叽叽咕咕：“帮我一下帮我一下，我真的不能在这被认出来，就差一点了！！”<br/>她都这么请求了，金钟国从不拒绝女人的要求，也看在宋智孝几乎是大方承认她是胡桃的份上，配合她演戏搂住了她的腰，余光瞥见正在朝着他们靠近的两个男人，转身把宋智孝压在了墙上。<br/>“唔？！你干……”<br/>嘴唇上一热，她还没出声就被堵上了嘴，呆愣的瞪大眼睛看着金钟国就挨在自己鼻尖前面的脸，闭着眼强吻别人的神色悠然，放在她耳侧的手挪动着蹭上她的右脸，深入着亲吻。<br/>她被吻得发蒙，金钟国的亲吻是她从未经历过的温柔和燥热，霎时间都忘记这是在演戏，打着接次吻自己也不亏的心态，干脆合上眼去享受，歪过脑袋伸手搂住了金钟国的脖颈。<br/>唇瓣相贴，陌生的温度侵入嘴唇中间，宋智孝不比男人小多少的力气摁在他脑后，金钟国竟挣脱不开，呼吸紊乱着与人交错体液，大意间被舌尖攻击到牙床，他哼了一声推搡起宋智孝的肩膀。<br/>没想到宋智孝会这么入戏，金钟国余光瞥见那两个男人见到是情侣在接吻就离开了，她还不肯罢休的在他下唇上吮吸。<br/>“好了、好了！人早走了，嘴都被你吸肿了……”<br/>前是被扒内裤，好不容易扳回一城还被夺走主动权，金钟国低喘着气擦了把自己发麻的下唇，深知自己赢不过宋智孝的鲁莽，赌气在她肩上一推。<br/>他只是这么推一下宋智孝也感觉得到疼痛，她咬牙回敬给金钟国的右手臂，金钟国轻呼一声捂住还没愈合的伤。<br/>“你这疯子到底想干嘛……”<br/>宋智孝被吻起了劲，一想到一周后就要离开无名区，不知名的烦躁就在胸口上打转，最近不想走的念头也越来越强烈，被金钟国这么一亲就更甚。<br/>“我……想今晚约你，你有时间吧？”<br/>呼吸一停，金钟国感受到腰侧上攀上来的宋智孝的指尖轻点，对上她昏暗里更显清澈的双目，比以往更要露着欲火。<br/>“……我晚上一直都有空。”</p><p>#<br/>女人的吻急躁的侵入，湿热的舌头滑进口腔里，在牙根上绕了一圈后圈起了他的舌根，划过上颚。被舔舐到口腔里的敏感带，金钟国从鼻腔里发出一声叮咛，搂住了宋智孝的脖颈一起倒在了床榻上。<br/>金钟国轻咬宋智孝的舌尖，含住了毫无阻挡的入侵进来的舌头用舌苔轻轻摩挲着，绕着她的舌根轻缓的打着圈，尽量反应温和的回应着她的冲动。<br/>被年长的男性深入而绵缠的吻推拉着，宋智孝脑袋充血的啃咬起金钟国单薄的上嘴唇，右手从他大腿根部溜进了卫衣里，她还是第一次感受到这么鲜明而富有弹性的腹肌手感，着迷的在金钟国的腹肌上抚摸又揉捏了几圈。<br/>“怎么样……还对你胃口吗？”金钟国被过于深入的湿吻拨弄的喘起气来，捧住了宋智孝的脸，手指撩过她从脸侧散下的长发，一只手引着宋智孝触碰自己的胯间。<br/>宋智孝一双麋鹿般的眼中逐渐被欲望侵占，泛着些许水光的眼里只映着身下的金钟国的轮廓。<br/>“挺好的……”<br/>女性沙哑的嗓音如同半梦半醒之间听到的声音。<br/>“……就这么喜欢我？”金钟国低笑，配合宋智孝的动作一起解着皮带，卸下来的搭扣撞在大腿外侧的枪包上，一声脆响。<br/>宋智孝被异样的响声吓一跳，顺着他的大腿摸到了在口袋里藏着的手枪，掏出来拿在手上转了一圈放在一边，继续忙着处理裤子拉链，匆忙把他的裤子脱下来。<br/>“平时也带着枪吗？怎么感觉有点色……”<br/>“你这脑子天天都在想什么……”<br/>他感觉到宋智孝已经碰到了自己的下体，随即就被她握住了根部揉弄起来。腰椎上传来一阵阵的酥麻感，金钟国的呼吸逐渐的变得粗重。<br/>宋智孝没听说过金钟国还有个家，面积不算大，所以到处都是金钟国身上的味道，简直像个毒窝，处处都是一股淡淡的奶香味。<br/>活了三十多年她还是第一次进一个四十代男性的独具住所，在他的床上对他动手动脚，而这个对象就是组织觊觎已久的无名区老大，用一身饱满的肌肉和光滑的浅古铜肌肤热情的迎接她的亲吻和爱抚。<br/>和年长五岁的男性上床是第一次，占主导地位的性爱也是第一次，宋智孝不知道怎么疼爱一个男人，只顾着用上蛮力想凌驾于人，吸吮金钟国胸膛上蜜色的皮肤，从脖颈亲吻到裸露的锁骨。金钟国手指间捋顺着她后脑上的发丝，舒服得不断轻哼。<br/>“唔嗯……你头发好香……”<br/>金钟国也是第一次被女性压迫在身下，宋智孝的发丝间有股熟悉又沁人的香味，他被这般柔软而细腻的味道制压着无法动弹。向来都是被动的那方躺在人身下等着享欢，干脆没想过两个人该怎么做下去，自信满满的认为宋智孝是有经验者，不能再忍的拉下了内裤。<br/>“你之前去玉树林之前送给我的……对了，那件礼裙……”宋智孝喘了口气，压着金钟国的双臂直起身，一只手掰住金钟国的下巴，对他已经开始迷离的神色心满意足的笑了，“那件紫色礼裙在家里吗，我想看你穿。”<br/>“……说什么，我穿不下……”<br/>宋智孝嘴唇微开着，又抿嘴笑了，和金钟国当时见到她对姜熙健微笑时是相似的神色，却比那要更复杂些，冗杂着占有欲和喜悦感垂眼看着他，饱满的嘴唇缓缓开合。<br/>“钟国哥哥……”<br/>她忽然换上一般女性撒娇的声线，软糯糯的喊着他“哥哥”，手上却是用上了狠劲揉弄他的性器，金钟国低鸣着别开脸，却又被宋智孝掰回去。<br/>“哥哥——”<br/>“你清醒点，啊……”他被宋智孝渐渐变重的力度捏得撑不住，伸手抵住宋智孝的胳膊，手腕却在颤抖，忍耐着呻吟仰起头。<br/>金钟国的叫床声比唱的还好听，宋智孝以为自己已经够粗暴了，这男人还挺享受，打开腿颤了颤腰，硬起的性器碰到她小腹上。都不用金钟国做什么，她内裤里已经是淫水沾满底档，她当即把裤子脱下来踢到一边，把身上的T恤掀了下来。<br/>好久没见过女性的身体，宋智孝那对乳房被黑色蕾丝包裹着从衣物底下弹出来，实际上比平时目测的还要丰满，湿漉漉的下体就坐在他性器根部上，凸起的阴蒂摩擦着囊袋。<br/>性器在宋智孝手里一弹，宋智孝一有动作都能分明感受到，她摆动着腰让胯间紧密贴合，双手摁住了他的小腹，塌下腰在金钟国的下体上顶动，粘腻的体液沾了两人一身。<br/>“唔……你一般都是和刘在石怎么做的？”<br/>宋智孝忽然发现自己胯下少了个东西，有些不悦的用力把胯间推上金钟国的下体，在这种撞击之下金钟国还能爽得喉咙里咝咝的叹气，她都感叹于这男人不寻常的身体感度。<br/>“谁、谁跟你说我跟在石哥……嗯……”他也不急着否认，遮遮掩掩的把手探到下半身，转着手腕把手指挤入穴口，被侵入的地方像女性生殖器一样自动反应着吸紧，大腿和腰部挺动，把身上的宋智孝震得直接趴在了他身上。<br/>宋智孝下意识撑开手臂，手掌碰到旁边的手枪，胸部挨上金钟国泛起粉红的胸膛，极近距离的欣赏了一番这大男人陷在情欲里的表情，她忍不住又把手指放进他嘴里把玩，蠕动着腰摩擦他的性器。<br/>“……你是不是被男人抱习惯了？光靠前面射不出来吧。”<br/>身下的男人被强制张着嘴，只发出暧昧不明的呜咽声，收紧小腿把两根手指往体内推，光是看着宋智孝在自己身上就浑身躁动得不行。在他听来宋智孝的话是在羞辱，身体的反应依旧诚实，在女人的爱抚之下打着颤，双腿在她的身下收起又放下。<br/>“不是……啊！你干什……”<br/>宋智孝早发现金钟国在偷偷自己爽，侧过身往他已经被打开的后穴里钻进两根手指，被放松的穴口外面又松又软，摁一下就能感受到里面的湿热，手指碰上男性私处的奇特触感，和金钟国的指关节相碰，她出于好奇心的往内壁上扣弄，金钟国马上就抖着腰把她抬高。<br/>“不会弄就别、啊……慢点，不行……”<br/>顺利把两个指节都插入进去，指甲扫过内壁时身下的身体都会发着颤挺起胸部，一边轻喘一边别过脸，缓缓在里面抽动起手指。<br/>“嗯……挺有意思的，我还是第一次见。”<br/>“……嗯？你第一次……？”金钟国绷紧脚趾，宋智孝在他体内越快的抽插频频撞上前列腺，说话的声音都变了音色，带着鼻音低声呻吟，“呜……你、你不是双吗？”<br/>不知道金钟国是从哪来的这种结论，宋智孝低低一笑，在他脖颈上轻吻，伏身在他的耳旁轻语。<br/>“我只喜欢哥哥哦。”<br/>左手再次覆上枪柄，宋智孝抽出了手指，从自己的裤子口袋里翻出掏出两个避孕套，还有一瓶用来当作护手霜的芦荟胶，在枪口上套上套子后用芦荟胶抹了一圈，还不忘把弹匣给拆下来减轻重量，还防止走火。<br/>多出来的胶体落在金钟国肚子上，微凉的液体刺激得人闷哼一声，瞬时间融化在他体温里的芦荟胶顺着腹肌形状流进肌肉沟壑里，滑入人鱼线。<br/>“你不会是……”金钟国反应过来宋智孝要干什么，赶紧抓住了她的手腕阻止，“你是不是有病，会破掉的……”<br/>“你还挺懂的？以前和谁这么玩过吧？”<br/>她抬起腰给身下留了个空隙，扒开金钟国的手，把枪口对准穴口，蛮劲推开紧锁的入口，整根没入，挤出大滩的润滑液，穴口吸紧凹凸不平的枪械形状。<br/>枪口塞住穴道，在不规则的形状撑开下无法闭合，被填满的快感和金属硬物件捅到嫩肉的刺痛同时从腰涌上，金钟国忍不住长吟，体内被枪口硌得难受，刚想去拔时又被宋智孝推开手。宋智孝费力的把金钟国的大腿搬到自己身旁，慵懒的晃着腰，游刃有余的坐上了枪柄一端。<br/>“呼……那没跟别人这么玩过吧？”她俯下身拨开金钟国的刘海，轻吻他的嘴角，朝着他体内推动臀部，稍微脱落的枪身再次埋入身体内部，顶上内壁深处。<br/>金钟国蜷曲着腿，被枪支插入而不敢再有动作，只好把控制权交给了宋智孝，低鸣着想要放松身体，却只把内部的枪管吸得更紧。<br/>“你这疯子……啊啊，轻点！唔……”<br/>身下的枪管随着宋智孝的动作里外抽插，比想象中修长的管口顶上深处，腰椎酥麻，金钟国被逼出一背的细汗，结合着两人下体的枪支顺利动了起来，奇特的形状卖力往他的敏感带戳刺，一次次撑开侵犯之下次次紧缩的内部。<br/>略短的枪柄捣弄在花穴上，宋智孝发出阵阵感叹，紧紧抓着金钟国的大腿把枪管突刺进入，乐于见到这男人被一支枪插得一脸迷乱，她的身体也变得兴奋，从脖颈上蔓延开片片绯色，半掩在她的发丝底下。<br/>分不清是哪边在冒着咕滋水声，融化的胶液化成乳白色粘液落在黑色床单上。宋智孝推开金钟国身上的卫衣，身体前倾含住金钟国的乳头，变深的侵入让身下的男人低嚎着抬起头，侧过脸扯过被子堵住了嘴，堵不住呼吸粗重漏着尖细的气声。<br/>“胸上有印子呢，还说没和刘在石做过……？”<br/>宋智孝轻笑，在他胸口的吻痕上抚过，掐住了乳头碾压，腰两侧的大腿立刻肌肉紧张着夹紧，男人眉头一皱，呻吟从被褥中溢出，听音调似乎在叫着她的真名。她换了个姿势放低膝盖，压在金钟国身上，胯部顶动着抬高他的臀部，质量过重的枪柄从体内滑落，连带着整只枪脱落在床单上。<br/>“你到底……想干什么……唔……”<br/>他被压制的过程中一句话都没说完整过，又被宋智孝堵住了嘴，急躁的与他交换体液，不由分说在他口腔里扫荡，在他嘴唇上又吸又咬，一不留神就留下一道创口。<br/>“放心吧……在让你高潮之前，我是不会放过你的……”<br/>女人迷醉的眼神逼近在眼前，弯着对雾蒙蒙的杏目笑得性感，发丝间的清香味将人团团包围，空虚的穴口在她的警告之下猛地缩紧。<br/>她从被金钟国翻乱的被子底下找到了一根粉色假阳，带着电动功能，尺寸不俗，她把这东西亮给金钟国看，金钟国早就写满情欲的脸上又是覆上一层绯红。<br/>“哥哥还挺喜欢粉红色的呢……？”<br/>宋智孝说到做到，一只手就制压了金钟国的挣扎，把按摩棒塞进他后穴里打开震动开关，调整到强振幅模式，把已经是浑身敏感的金钟国插得呻吟连连高潮迭起，他后穴里被捅刺的不停冒出润滑剂和乳白液体，挺着腰背任人抚摸，手指撕扯着床单一声低吼射精在自己小腹上，结实的大腿抽搐着夹紧了宋智孝的腰。<br/>把金钟国弄得一脸失神浑身污浊的躺在黑色床褥上，宋智孝像完成一幅大作般出了口气，捋着头发把手机翻了出来，把还套着避孕套的手枪放在他脸侧，对着在高潮里浑身轻颤的金钟国留下了张纪念照。<br/>不过她也意识到了自己还缺了点什么，有必要在下次之前做些准备了。</p><p>#<br/>豺狼组的战帖已经贴到了办公室门口，和被揍得鼻青脸肿的梁世灿一起。<br/>刘在石在关键时间点退出了这场注定会成为恶战的纷争，豺狼组的行为就越变嚣张，金钟国把梁世灿送进医务室后紧急聚齐了身边的人，在店里开了场会议。<br/>准确来说，是故意选在能让宋智孝轻易介入的店内开的会。<br/>“明天之前把在石哥手下那批人叫回来，东勋你去叫人。”<br/>他明确给在场的人都安排好了任务，要在豺狼组的老大攻过来之前做好准备，以防被打得猝不及防，现在豺狼组气焰嚣张得不知道会不会下一秒就冲进来。<br/>“至于姜虎东的位置……”<br/>“我来提供。”宋智孝不知何时站在了桌前，摘着身上的围裙，把一张银行卡扔在了金钟国面前，“要价不高，三十万，我们人债两清。”<br/>金钟国愣住，从桌上翻起那张看起来是新办的银行卡，底下刻着千秀妍的名字。<br/>真够无情的，挑明身份是要公然出走了，她会有所行动在金钟国的意料之中。<br/>她如此伤感情的决绝是在预想之外，金钟国嘴角却上扬着，抬起头与宋智孝四目相对，往手掌内收起了银行卡。<br/>"Deal. "<br/>虽然不知道宋智孝在预谋些什么，金钟国不会让她有好果子吃。<br/>她的情报来源金钟国已经彻底摸清了，宋智孝毫无疑问，就是他成天叫着的小胡桃。<br/>李光洙指认了宋智孝那家服装店里两个员工的身份，她在江北的那间公寓也是豺狼组的人名下的房子，即使“千秀妍”这个名字在他的信息网上依旧查无此人，但“宋智孝”确实就在他跟前叫嚣着向他发起挑战。<br/>她和李光洙的交易达成了，几个月前被金钟国中断的那场买卖最终还是通过线人成交，宋智孝发誓再也不要答应给卖家提供自己手机的gps，好在李光洙的情报总算到了手，豺狼组的行动路线她已经完全弄清了。<br/>“今晚八点半，神妙力量KTV，姜虎东会到场。”<br/>金钟国确认了宋智孝发来的短信，轻笑一声随手删除了记录。<br/>无防备的羊走到了捕猎网的脚前一步。<br/>八点二十，天色已经完全黑了下来。宋智孝从监控里确认了金钟国一行人已经从后门进到室内，夺过旁边昏倒的监控员的帽子，盘起头发摁进了帽子里。<br/>和金钟国做过一次之后，宋智孝的想法改变了，她不再想抓刘在石了。<br/>那个男人在那天晚上提起没留住刘在石的时候，对他而言应该是个有些伤感的话题，男人却笑着遗憾，语气无奈又柔和，宋智孝差点就陷进去。<br/>不知道如何说明这种感情，她不想让金钟国再难过了。<br/>换上一身黑衣，宋智孝开门走进走廊里，探望着空无一人的四周慢慢探出身来，合上身后的门。<br/>……怎么这么安静？<br/>才迈出去两步，头顶的灯光闪烁起来，在雪白的地面上映出她的影子。她猛地停下脚步，在明暗交错的室内走廊里寸步难行。<br/>她拖着步子凑到窗前，漏着缝的窗边吹进来的风掀开刘海，微风扫过身上的衣物，从身后传来金属物件相触的声音，如铃铛作响。<br/>枪管和皮带扣，她前几天听过这个声音。<br/>渐暗的灯再次闪起，巨大的人影覆盖在她的影子上，赫然出现在墙面。<br/>“不要动。”<br/>金属音再次响起，男人沙哑的声音在身后不过一米的距离里传入耳里。<br/>她放下了要放上腰间的手，乖乖回到自然站立的姿势。<br/>猎物落网了。<br/>“在石哥说的没错，要是两边同时行动起来，肯定会是一场混战，那会是胡桃下手的最佳机会。”金钟国语气平淡的陈述着刘在石留下的嘱咐，把手上的枪上膛，准星对上女人的头部，视线沿着枪身望进她光影之下漆黑的眸子，“所以，我和虎东哥至少要保证那个老哥的安全，他是我们的操盘手，可不能急着去死。”<br/>刘在石只有咬他头皮的时候劲大，为了让那老哥乖乖去美国，两个人还真的大吵了一架，正巧在所有人面前做了全套的戏。最后金钟国先示了弱，自然就被理解成是刘在石突然逃跑。甚至梁世灿的伤都是借着巧合演的戏，那笨蛋踢足球的时候被击中了正脸，金钟国借题发挥把昏迷过去的梁世灿拖到了办公楼大门，贴上一张战帖。<br/>胡桃的行动一向看上去无厘头，从大局看来明显是在挑衅两边的关系，做得最多的事就是挑拨离间和挖墙脚，妄图替代某一方成为道上的掌管人，等待渔翁得利，双方明确开战的机会怎么可能错过。<br/>“姜虎东八点就到了，有动作的家伙都被抓起来了。”<br/>李光洙不过是颗棋子，在他和宋智孝接触之前，刘在石就看穿了这个情报贩子的计划，到最后一定会带领着两个组织正面交锋，于是用一批货引出内鬼，密谋着过河拆桥，等东窗事发。<br/>被金钟国用熟悉的枪指着，是那批货里的枪。宋智孝才意识到那批货的掩人耳目，是障了胡桃的双目，这场行动根本就不是两大势力之间的较量。<br/>不，这场谋划还要从更早以前说起，从外部流传着两个组织之间关系紧张时就已经开始密谋了，姜虎东、刘在石、金钟国三个人的大盘棋。<br/>“胡桃已经玩完了。”<br/>他们的目标是胡桃。<br/>宋智孝在他的枪口下依旧从容，侧着脸站在窗口，摘下了鸭舌帽，包裹在帽子里的长发缓缓散下，从发丝间透着显得空洞的眼神。<br/>“喂，小胡桃。”<br/>他是最后一次这么叫宋智孝了，不论她做出什么选择，今夜过后是生是死，胡桃不会再有，“宋智孝”也不复存在。金钟国看不懂她的长发下眼神里的伤感为何，却清楚感受到自己在为她淡漠的神色感到心碎。<br/>“……你现在认输我就能留住你。”<br/>他不会杀了宋智孝，无关她究竟是谁，是宋智孝还是千秀妍或是千成林都无所谓，只要她说好，他就会永远保住这个女人的安全。<br/>他不能确定自己是爱上了宋智孝，还需要更多的时间去确认，这个人到底能成为对他而言多么特殊而重要的角色，甚至能超过刘在石，超过任何一个人。<br/>拜托了，留下来。<br/>“……可惜啊，就差一点。”她不解风情的笑了，总是发懵的那对杏目之中映着忽明忽暗的灯光，锐利而刺目，“我都说了多少次了，我不是小胡桃哦。”<br/>她从腰侧抽出了一把黑色的金属物件，闪着银白色的冷光，同一个口袋里塞着个四方的小本子，刻意露出了封皮上熟悉又令人厌恶的图案一角。<br/>金色无穷花，大韩民国警察。<br/>“但我还是只喜欢钟国哥哥哦。”<br/>枪声作响，熄灭了头顶的白炽灯，落暮的黑暗四周接连响起玻璃爆裂的巨响。<br/>——警察，不许动。<br/>微热的枪口抵上他的眉心，前几日与人共枕的发丝清香味漫入鼻尖。</p><p>#<br/>假名字，假住址，还谎报年龄，这家伙也就差自己五岁而已，还装小年轻装作只有二十来岁的“宋智孝”，金钟国就这么傻乎乎信了。<br/>找不到千秀妍的记录很正常，因为这女人为了潜伏特地把名字从千成林改成了千秀妍，所以浦项那边的调查才会一团糟，很多系统都没来得及更新她的名字。<br/>那家服装店虽说是胡桃的根据地，也是警方的陷阱，里面全都是潜伏在道上的警察，没事就去那交换情报。甚至胡桃这个组织里一大半都是警方的人，也难怪一直抓不到人，这些胡桃的行动都有警方作掩护。<br/>千秀妍正披着他的外套坐在牢房外面的凳子上，戴着耳机一边哼哼着歌，手里拿着瓶可乐，比起她这故意炫耀胜利的姿态更气人的是她脑袋顶上的警帽。<br/>所以那晚她急着躲开其他队刑警，是出于不想被同僚认出而露了马脚，金钟国现在想起才发现自己又被骗又吃大亏。<br/>“千秀妍……”金钟国靠近牢房门口，一掌敲在铁门上，“把门打开。”<br/>这白眼狼竟然忘了他好心收留她三个月，在他身上把能挖的都挖走了，逼着他喜欢上她，还被骗上床吃干抹净了，金钟国以为这些都是心甘情愿的事，被关进笼子里才知道自己才是被仙人跳的那个。<br/>门外的女人没有反应，金钟国加重了力度拍在门上。<br/>“喂千秀妍！你这混账，还不快点开门！！”他不是没有进过牢房，而是和李光洙同处一室让金钟国极度不自在，那家伙看自己的眼神就知道千秀妍肯定把两个人上过床的事情告诉李光洙了。<br/>无名区有接近十年的时间没和警方打过交道，下棋的三个人都没想到这次最大的势力是警方介入，主要问题就出在金钟国身上，把卧底安插在自己身边产生感情上了床还在那乐呵，导致三方全部一锅端，刘在石也暂时是回不了国了。<br/>“你他妈有没有在听我说！我这次要是被检察院那帮家伙抓住了做鬼也不会放过你！！赶紧放我走，早就过了48个小时了！！”<br/>现在的状况就是所有人都被拘留在笼子里，连病床上瘫着的梁世灿也被拖了进来，要找个人把他放出去都成了难事，还偏偏是在金钟国一点都不熟悉的看守所。<br/>千秀妍慢悠悠的摘下耳机，晃着手里的可乐从椅子上起身，像观赏动物园野兽一样站在房外一米处，饶有兴趣的打量金钟国气得发红的脸。<br/>“三十万。”<br/>金钟国一愣：“什么？”<br/>“你不就是想让我网开一面吗？”她从口袋里把钥匙拿了出来，在手指上打着转，“现在三十万在我手里。”<br/>到这个时候了还玩梗，金钟国捏着铁杆的手发抖，也只能依着她。<br/>“你要什么？”<br/>“……没大没小的，”千秀妍轻笑，停住了转动，把那价值三十万的钥匙拎在食指上，如催眠般在金钟国眼前晃动着，“叫老婆。”<br/>赤裸裸的报复，千秀妍不爽很久了，把金钟国威胁她叫“哥哥”的事耿耿于怀，就等这天能看到在她的威胁下气急败坏的金钟国。<br/>“你这家伙……都什么时候了还敢耍我？”一听千秀妍的语气就知道是在模仿他，金钟国咬牙切齿的怒视外面悠哉悠哉甩着钥匙的宋智孝，丝毫不退让。<br/>“是吗，那我就当你拒绝了。”<br/>“等、等一下！”<br/>上回出现这样的对话还是宋智孝为了清债丢下面子不择手段，金钟国牙关嘎嘎响，不知道为什么事情会变成这样。<br/>时隔三年再被抓住了把柄，检方不会就这么轻易放过他，金钟国都做好了要是不能从警方手中溜走就只能蹲大牢蹲到老死的觉悟。<br/>“那就……那条礼裙，你不是想看我穿吗……”<br/>他都把话说得很清楚了，即使害臊得把声音压到最小，就连后面看热闹的李光洙都听得见，千秀妍听到这提议时平稳的神色才出现了些变化，稍稍睁大眼睛眨眨眼。<br/>“我穿那个跟你做一次。”<br/>千秀妍收起下巴，不情愿的皱眉，手里的钥匙忽然收回到裤口袋：“才一次？”<br/>“等一下等一下，两次！那三次行了吧！算了，随便你怎么做！”<br/>仔细想想逼着人穿上女装也没那么让人有兴致，千秀妍戴上耳机，拖着搬过来的板凳就要撤，再呆久了就要被责问了。<br/>“好了好了！我说、我说不就行了！”<br/>人生在世，面子不是万能的，但卸下尊严就能解决很多事，这是每回在债务面前都几近下跪抱大腿的宋智孝教给金钟国的事。<br/>“……老、”好不容易发出一个音节，自尊心和求生欲打着架，金钟国艰难的发声，在千秀妍的注视下耳根烧热，声色不自觉变得娇气，“老婆……”<br/>千秀妍淡漠的表情上逐渐展开了微笑，以胜利者的姿态发出嘻嘻轻笑，漂亮精致的一对眉眼弯起，双目在警帽的影子底下闪烁着微光。<br/>这个女人才是真正的恶魔。<br/>"Deal. "</p><p>-end-</p><p> </p><p>#番外<br/>河东勋的求救信息只发了一半，那家伙又被抓进局子里喝茶了，刘在石走后金钟国就不得不把这些大大小小的事都扛起来，还要亲自去警察局关爱自己的小部下。<br/>“千刑警，千秀妍刑警在吗——”<br/>他两掌就扫开把门的两个小伙子，大着嗓门喊宋智孝的真名闯进去，在久别的警局办公室里久别了两个月不见的宋智孝，他的克星。<br/>宋智孝刷啦把铁门关上，当着金钟国的面把监禁着河东勋的门给锁上，钥匙揣进屁股兜里，跳上旁边办公桌上翘起腿，一副挑事的狂妄表情迎接金钟国。<br/>“最近混的不好啊，都被划分到辖区来了……好像还长胖了点？”金钟国举起双手给宋智孝看自己手里没拿东西，靠近眼巴巴攥着牢门的河东勋，摸了摸铁门的锁头，锁孔很小，看起来没那么容易强行打开。<br/>“是增肌了。”<br/>宋智孝顺着他的话答复，也不说自己就是因为擅自做主放了金钟国才被接连降职。她把办公室里剩下的人赶了出去，因为知道来的人肯定会是金钟国，还特意在这之前换了个铁门，要是以前那种挂锁早被金钟国两三秒弄断了。<br/>“你找我有什么事吗，弄的这么急。”金钟国蹭了蹭手指上沾上的灰，靠在铁门前面挡住河东勋的视线，如果可以的话他希望河东勋能在这时凭空消失。<br/>这男人还是一样，日常把身套头卫衣穿得松松垮垮的，好像穿成这样就不会有人知道他是个传说级别的黑道人物一样。宋智孝对他的里里外外已经吃透了，金钟国在外的从头到脚都是恶魔，那身衣服下面就完全是另一个人了。<br/>一想到藏在衣物里的那具辣得人喉咙发干的身体就无法集中，宋智孝在新的办公室安分了两个月，都在想着要怎么玩弄这个男人。<br/>“……刘在石现在不干了，你应该挺寂寞的吧。”<br/>被她说中了，金钟国没表现的太僵硬，这时候难堪的话输的就是他了。<br/>“你不也是吗，身材怎么肿成这样了，状态不行啊。”<br/>金钟国还不急着跟她绕弯子，宋智孝的心思早就不在打嘴炮上了，眼睛盯在金钟国张张合合的嘴上，胸口发痒。<br/>一段时间不调教，变得挺能说的。<br/>“裤子脱了。”<br/>“……什么？”<br/>他没料到宋智孝的叙旧会来的这么直白，命令他的语气还是和之前一样，女性低哑的声音像把刀架在脖子上，像在揪着他的头发使唤着人，一股热潮泛上腰椎。<br/>“听不懂了？让你快脱。”<br/>金钟国两个月间忍得都快爆发了，要不是河东勋还在这里，他直接就要跪在宋智孝面前了。<br/>身体本能和理智打架，他瞟了一眼身后的河东勋，宋智孝就是想看他这副在弟弟面前为难的样子，不自主的嘴角上翘。<br/>“快点哦，一组出动已经20分钟了，大概半个小时就会回来。”<br/>她玩味着催促金钟国下定决心，那大腕级别的传说人物渐渐褪去表皮，忍耐到脖颈都泛红，堂皇的在铁门前寻找着让铁门打开的方法，忽然想到他进门时宋智孝手里拿着的钥匙。<br/>“……那就快点把人放了，你要我做什么都可以。”<br/>意料之中的台词，宋智孝拍拍自己的裤口袋：“过来拿，我答应你放人。”<br/>金钟国扭头瞪了眼门内侧的河东勋，用嘴型告诉他“你敢看就死定了”，河东勋立刻转过身面壁装聋。<br/>已经走到了宋智孝跟前，但不能确定她是把钥匙放在了哪个口袋里，金钟国面对着她的身体，除了干咽口水之外什么都做不到，连触碰都不敢。<br/>“你……没什么要说的吗……”<br/>快下命令，快点。<br/>宋智孝看出他想要什么，她抬手扳过金钟国的下巴，双腿夹住他的腰，如他所愿堵上他的嘴唇。<br/>湿热而急躁的吻毫不留情的深入，蛮横地搅动他的口腔内部，禁欲许久后尝到甜头的身体自然做出反应，任由被人侵占，呼吸也被打乱，舌尖被吮吸啃咬得发麻，缠绕到深处时唇瓣之间发出细微水声，口中留下宋智孝的体液和嘴里的烟草味道。<br/>金钟国戒烟快二十年，舔到久违的烟味时脑袋里嗡嗡响，心急的歪过头想夺回主导权。手腕忽然被宋智孝揪住翻到身后，熟悉的金属质感咔哒一声绕在手上。<br/>“不要……”金钟国今天没那个心情，甩手想解开手铐，但宋智孝看起来兴致特别高，是因为河东勋还在场的原因。<br/>宋智孝使劲拉紧了手铐链，拽得他手腕一疼，咬牙忍住了叫声。<br/>她捏住金钟国的下巴，拇指擦过他下唇上的唾液，轻声安抚他的情绪。<br/>“没多少时间了，你不想要吗？”说着她把另一边手铐也给金钟国铐上，吱嘎嘎的金属摩擦声听着尤其刺激神经，把他的双手铐在了背后，“就对我失去兴趣了吗？钟国哥哥。”<br/>每次被这个女人叫着“哥哥”，金钟国都清楚那是她在玩弄自己，身体却还是会听从她的指令，听到她口中发出那像撒娇一样的词组时，总是情欲泛滥，为满足性欲而殷情的动着腰。<br/>他不给出回答，垂下头继续索取宋智孝的亲吻，把钥匙的事忘的一干二净，急躁的含住宋智孝的唇珠，卖力从中汲取烟草的香味，没有双手控制的身体没有平衡感的整个压在了宋智孝的身上。宋智孝稍稍推开了金钟国的身体，抓上他的左胸，两指准确掐住了乳首，施力捏扯。<br/>“啊……轻……”<br/>“哥哥不就是喜欢rough一点的吗？”<br/>河东勋耳廓发热，站在角落里混身躁动不安。<br/>宋智孝两只手都揪上金钟国的乳尖，按照金钟国向来的取好暴力的又拉又扯，隔着层衣物布料摩擦感更重，爽得身上的人嘴唇都在发颤，就是不叫出声。<br/>这个恶魔就是故意把河东勋带来的。金钟国没余力再多去顾及河东勋的存在，胸口的肌肉下意识地抽动，他忍着喘息凑到宋智孝脖颈上又吸又亲，把下巴搁在她肩颈上，放心把自己的身体重量全交给宋智孝。<br/>宋智孝摸进了金钟国衣服里面，双手掐住他的腰侧肉，顺着分明的肌肉线条往上，指腹扫着他的皮肤，在发胀的乳晕上打转，指甲尖缓缓抠进金钟国的右侧乳头，没比前段时间消肿的乳头在这两个月来肯定也被他自娱自乐玩弄了好久。<br/>“呜……啊，你没吃饭吗，用点力……”<br/>他越是焦躁宋智孝就越是做的慢，在他胸上慢吞吞的画着圈，侧过脸轻吻上他发烫的耳廓。<br/>“我力气没有刘在石那么大吧，不够？”她抬了抬腰，早就穿好的假阳顶上金钟国的小腹，金钟国浑身一颤，炽热的呼吸声都散在宋智孝脖子上，“最近自己做的时候还是在想他吗？还是想我？”<br/>被她那么一顶，金钟国更按捺不住，下半身前后都蠢蠢欲动，宋智孝还在这做些没必要的前戏。<br/>“想你，都在想你，行了吧……？”<br/>宋智孝在他两边乳头上狠狠掐了一把：“要叫我什么来着？”<br/>乳头都快胀得没有知觉，宋智孝下的狠手像要把他的乳头掐断，金钟国低鸣一声，大气都不敢出，疼得大腿开始发颤。<br/>“老婆……”<br/>他红着眼，像只猫一般蛰伏在宋智孝身上，探出舌尖舔舐她的脖颈来讨好主人，鼻腔里哼着愈发黏腻的音律。<br/>那是约定，自从他出了看守所的门之后，就必定要为了当时的那三十万出卖自尊，不论何时被要求都要这样称呼宋智孝。<br/>其实这不是宋智孝的恶趣味，而是她发现金钟国很喜欢借此喊她是老婆，做爱时还会因为这个称呼变得更敏感。<br/>“行了，趴上来。”<br/>听到进一步的命令，金钟国撤开身体，不解的看向宋智孝，因为双手被束缚而耸了耸肩膀。<br/>“帮我脱掉……还有裤子。”他低声撒着娇，嘴唇蹭在宋智孝嘴角上，忽然嘻嘻一笑，“今天我准备了惊喜，你不是一直都很想看吗。”<br/>原本她没想让金钟国在局里脱个精光，虽然监控已经关了，宋智孝还是为他考虑了下在这里全裸的羞耻度有多大。金钟国说的“惊喜”，如果没猜错的话，是她之前成天软磨硬泡撒娇打滚都没能让他穿上的东西。<br/>宋智孝抓住金钟国的衣摆，两下就把他的卫衣脱下来堆在手腕上，被衣领蹭过的他的头发乱成一团，耷拉在他的额头上遮了半只右眼，裸出上身时才看到他胸口已经被她的指甲蹂躏得布满粉色划痕和抓痕，用力过大的痕迹在他的乳头边上微微凸起。<br/>接着是裤子，宋智孝转身把金钟国压在了桌上，动作粗暴的让他脸贴着桌面，摁住他铐住的双腕，扒下他今天穿着的运动长裤，裤腰轻易的脱落，顺着腿部掉落在地。<br/>蒙蒙的一层黑色罩在金钟国蜜色的皮肤上，把他的臀部和腿部肌肉裹得紧绷，皮肤和肌肉的细微抽动都看得一清二楚，像是每块肌肤都有呼吸一般。光滑触感的布料在丰满的肌肉块上拉伸到极限，泛着微弱的室内光，从丝缕黑色线条之间透出他原本诱人的古铜肤色。<br/>黑色丝袜，还特地穿了连裤的。<br/>竟然还没有穿内裤。宋智孝不自觉的发出轻笑，手掌贴上丝袜里面包裹住的臀瓣，又赤裸又藏着节制，被他的屁股拉扯得快变形的丝袜一块黑一块白，把两块臀瓣包得贴的紧紧的，自带礼仪的用布料色彩模糊了中间的沟壑。<br/>“……我今天过生日吗？”<br/>宋智孝被金钟国准备的这份大餐惊喜得胡言乱语，幻想多次的场景与现实的丰腴比起来简直不值一提，她揉着在丝袜里面更显得挺翘的他的臀部，手指尖在股沟上上下下做着按摩，被按下的布料每次都迅速回弹。<br/>“行了，看完了就差不多快点……”<br/>金钟国难耐的扭了扭腰，半边脸贴在桌上说不清话，余光瞥见桌上有关无名区的资料，莫名心里一紧，括约肌收缩着溢出一丝润滑液。<br/>里面的穴口在活动，从那里面挤出丝丝的透明液体在灯下反着光，宋智孝才看出金钟国已经做了准备。指腹迎着丝袜的阻力朝着穴口摁下，碰到湿软的入口和挂在外面的硅胶小圆盘，沾湿了她的指尖，金钟国闷哼着动了动手腕。<br/>“嗯……是肛塞吗？”她随口猜了个答案，扳开金钟国的一侧臀瓣，在丝袜上打着转往下摁，贴上黑色的底盘，往他体内摁压。<br/>“哈啊- 不、不是……”<br/>丝袜的质量并不好，或许是金钟国的身体本来就穿不下女性regular size的衣服，宋智孝感觉到摁压的中心有丝线在断开，沾上润滑液也未变得韧性，在她的指腹下一个劲的拉伸断裂，黏在穴口上的底盘表面。<br/>“是拉珠吧，看哥哥这么爽。”<br/>她每按一次都是极刑，不论轻重，一丁点的力度都能戳上体内的敏感点，浑圆的珠子在体内晃来晃去，体液和润滑剂混成一团，在体内发热。<br/>金钟国低声发出粗厚的喘息，弓起裸露的背部，脑袋顶着桌子，浑身赤裸的趴在桌上让一个女刑警玩弄摆布。这事要是传出去了，他最先会杀了河东勋。<br/>布料的伸张性到了极限，指甲在拉珠道具的底盘上搔刮着，金钟国的肩头跟着轻颤，丝线一点点被刮断，噗的一声裂开缝隙，在金钟国原本的肌肉形状拉扯下瞬间被扯成一个圆洞，刚好能探进去手指抓住底盘，丝袜上的液体已经沾满宋智孝的五指。<br/>她伸手进去往外抽动底盘，第一颗珠子就卡在括约肌上，金钟国呻吟着夹住了双腿，臀部肌肉收缩，在一层黑丝下起伏。<br/>“是塞了多大的东西啊，叫你不要自己玩过头了吧？”宋智孝皱眉，嘀嘀咕咕着抱怨金钟国自己一个人玩得起劲，转动手腕用上劲，黑色的硅胶球滑出穴口，强行扯出两三颗珠子。<br/>“啊……还、还有……”<br/>金钟国声音颤抖，即使音色逐渐变得尖细，也不如之前那样反应诚实又开放了。宋智孝手指在他穴口上抠挖，和体内剩下的一枚珠子玩在一起，俯下身胯部贴上金钟国的屁股，粗暴的揪起了他的头发。<br/>“听见我说什么了吗，让哥哥不要只顾着自己兴奋。”她紧揪着金钟国后脑上的发丝，在他耳边上吹风，金钟国被她近似虐待的行为刺激得双眼冒星，喉咙里发出滚滚咕噜声，手腕躁动着晃响一阵金属碰撞声，“哥哥要接受惩罚哦，当着弟弟的面……”<br/>每到快沉浸时就会被提醒他人的存在，金钟国鼻腔里悲鸣一声，后穴却兴奋的吸紧宋智孝的手指，搁在桌沿上的性器被缚在丝袜里撑起了形状。<br/>头发上的拉力逐渐消失，金钟国把脑袋又放上桌面，脚腕也被裤管缠在一起动弹不得，体内的手指抽离，他轻喘着气，只听见宋智孝在身后在翻着什么东西。<br/>他喜欢“惩罚”，从遇见刘在石以前就有这样的癖好，但并不代表他能无视让自己的部下就在自己的屁股后面看戏。身后的气流微妙的发生变化，金钟国听见钥匙撞击在一起的声音，还有铁门被打开的一声脆响。<br/>意识忽然清醒，却由不得他作出任何举措。逃也不能躲也不是，要让河东勋看到自己浑身赤裸着落荒而逃，还不如被他上了。<br/>浑身的细胞都跟着精神紧张，但无法集中，只能听到身后窸窸窣窣的交谈声，接着是椅子在地面上拖动的声音，有人坐在了他的身边，身上发出着和他相似的金属脆响声。<br/>“……哥。”河东勋的声音比平时更要沙哑，就响在他的耳侧，低声唤着他，“对不起，钟国哥，我……”<br/>宋智孝拉紧了河东勋眼睛上的黑色布条，检查了一番他身上的手铐和脚镣完好，拉起金钟国的脑袋，强硬的扳过他的脸。<br/>“哥哥不是担心这小子会说漏嘴吗，这好解决。”<br/>他看到的是身旁被五花大绑在椅子上的河东勋，眼睛上蒙着布，裤链大开着炫耀他已经有了反应的性器。<br/>“……只要一起拖下水就好了。”宋智孝得了逞，在金钟国耳边笑的戏谑，弹了弹自己常备的警棍，抵上金钟国湿漉漉的穴口，保持着最后一颗拉珠还在他体内的状态，没入警棍的顶端。<br/>从未感受到过的凉意侵入，金钟国死咬住下唇，身体却无法排斥异物的侵入，强迫着进入的金属器械缓缓没入穴口，把拉珠也推进体内，金属的寒意从体内蔓延到四肢，被硕大的异物填满的快感同时酥软全身。金钟国忍不住低声哼哼，脸侧迅速泛红，嘴唇被咬得血红，光滑的背部上下耸动着，十指胡乱抓弄着手铐链。<br/>润滑液从体内被挤出，宋智孝满足于金钟国的反应，把警棍前端的导电条深插进他的体内，又逐渐抽出，动作缓慢。足够慢的抽插时金钟国能感觉到那是电警棍在自己的体内做活塞运动，头脑已经分不清羞耻和欢愉，背阔肌在上身的蠕动中又紧又松，摩擦在桌面上的乳头发红，蹭过资料表面上打印的“无名区”字样，他的身体被顶动着上下摇晃，喉咙里无意识的漫出一波又一波的低吟。<br/>“啊啊……不行，快点……”<br/>背后的人一直没有回应，空气里倏然一声风声，金钟国还没反应过来那是什么声音，背上挨上扎扎实实的一记鞭打，皮肤上先只感受到冲击力，火辣的痛楚慢一拍渗入身体内部，像是一鞭子把他的皮肉都掀开。<br/>金钟国的痛呼声都变成间歇的吐息，背上立刻浮现出一道鲜白的印记，从左边肩胛骨斜着到右侧的腰窝，均匀的覆在他的肤色上，逐渐泛红，绯色扩张。宋智孝一惊，看向自己手上的鞭子，没想到这东西敲在人身上会这么大力。<br/>“好、好痛……你他妈用的什么……”<br/>他扭过头去怒视宋智孝，被鞭子抽打的冲击力中落下生理性泪水，受到惊吓的身体上下抽搐着，后穴里含着的警棍也跟着微颤。<br/>“我从隔壁借过来的……说是专门用来训狗狗的。”宋智孝叹了口气，顺了把金钟国的头发，低下头亲吻他吓得发白的嘴唇。<br/>金钟国被她亲得七荤八素，紧张的身体放松下来后阵阵酥麻，他抬起眼，被灯光刺得睁不开眼，微皱着眉看向宋智孝。<br/>“狗……？”<br/>她原本想就此停下的念头忽然一转，胸口里一阵悸动：“哥哥这种表情，也挺不错的……”<br/>这是河东勋的情愿，拉他下水并不是免费的，河东勋对宋智孝下了威胁，并提了要求。宋智孝绕到一边摘下河东勋眼睛上的布，交易达成。<br/>——请帮我好好收拾钟国哥。<br/>宋智孝听到他这么说时，彻底懂了这男人到底对金钟国抱着什么心思。<br/>彻底的征服欲。攥着手里的警鞭，宋智孝对上金钟国满是雾气的双眼，他身上开始凸起的鞭痕逐渐清晰，忽然间有些懂了刘在石和河东勋的心情。<br/>她深吸口气，顿住了呼吸，挥动小臂，发泄般的把训狗用教鞭打在金钟国的脊背上，让苍白又嫩红的痕迹逐渐布满这具干净漂亮的躯体，在他线条精致的脊背上留下丑陋的伤痕，鞭子和皮肉碰撞着的声音一次比一次剧烈。<br/>金钟国被背后的冲力击打着上身挨上桌面，发出吃痛的闷喊声，断断续续的直到连声音都发不出来，只把激烈的吐息吐在河东勋的下半身。<br/>这个混蛋，还勃起得很欢。<br/>完成了河东勋的要求，宋智孝并不打算把他身上的绳子和手铐解开，她把鞭子丢到一边，手持警棍手柄，顶入金钟国的体内，被体液充分润滑的警棍顺利在他穴道里抽插，还没从疼痛感里恢复过来的身体紧绷着，知觉慢慢恢复时才感觉到浑身刺辣酸软。<br/>“……不，啊……太深了……”<br/>注意力被强行分散到穴内，被鞭打的上半身失去力气，整个背部皮肤麻木。他像从被烫水里打捞上来一般全身都在发热，在火辣辣的余韵里逐渐为情欲所控制，都记不起河东勋还在旁边看着，在宋智孝毫无章法的一顿乱捅里不断尖着嗓子呻吟，虐待刺激下的后穴根本无法收紧，为冰冷的警棍大方开放。<br/>警棍把珠子又塞回他的体内，诡异的形状在内壁上滚动碾压，宋智孝加快了频率，从金钟国的穴口内部噗呲挤出体液，沾湿下半身的丝袜，顺着他的大腿滑落到线条纤细的小腿上，满身污浊。<br/>“慢、慢点，呜……等一下，我快……”金钟国在精疲力尽的状态下被这番攻势冲撞得腰上发软，身体上的酥麻感还未消退，被粗暴插入的触感竟有些不真实，一次次贯入撞上他的敏感带，逐渐呼救不能，只能被节奏带着走，发出细微的叮咛声。<br/>漆黑的警棍上沾上一层粘液，映上室内灯时泛光得厉害，股间一片水声。金钟国十指紧缩起来，嘟囔着的声音变成了低低喘气，几乎是无意识的喊着宋智孝的名字，还没完全恢复知觉的背部上下晃动着，臀瓣肌肉一紧，绞紧了体内粗大的警棍，金钟国腰背下沉，背肌抽搐着高潮。<br/>身体还处在感知不明确的状况下，性高潮也感觉不到强烈，只有身体本能反应着，大腿随着腰背的挺动而抽动。宋智孝感觉到金钟国的反应，弯下身触碰他的胯间，金钟国只有性器还留存着性敏感，在她的抚摸下总算发出声音，被包在丝袜里的精液湿了宋智孝一手，从他的胯间滴落到地面。<br/>宋智孝咂嘴，手掌在金钟国屁股上蹭掉了体液，抓住警棍一把拔了出来，连带着拉珠也滑落体外，挂在警棍上的布料嘶啦裂开，扯开大道裂纹。<br/>“刚刚不是说了不要只顾着自己爽吗？”她一掌拍在金钟国臀部上，这人已经被痛感弄得乱七八糟的了，高潮后更是发不出声，浑身酥软的低喘着气，虚弱不少的眼神里竟然还带着凶光瞪着河东勋。宋智孝放下警棍，又到了河东勋身边，“哥哥准备好再接受惩罚了吗……？”<br/>解开了河东勋身上的所有束缚，她推着河东勋坐上了桌子，捏着金钟国的下巴，让他靠近了河东勋挺起的性器。<br/>“这可是你可爱的弟弟的要求哦。”<br/>金钟国眨着眼，想从宋智孝手里扭开脸，正好嘴角碰上河东勋性器的根部。<br/>“钟国哥……”河东勋腰部一动，茎身靠在了金钟国的脸侧，果然冒死越界的举动比想象中更让人兴奋，他挺了挺腰，不知不觉的嘴角上翘，性器磨蹭着金钟国的发丝，“哥不是知道的吗，我有多爱哥……”<br/>宋智孝解开裤腰，下拉内裤，里面是她穿绑在腰上的情趣道具。黑色的假阳从胯间弹出，头部比警棍还粗上一圈，内侧的异物深埋在她的体内。她从前就对这东西感到好奇，但又对女人不感兴趣，正是性生活得不到满足的时候，金钟国出现了。<br/>正当金钟国还在和河东勋闹着别扭的时候，熟悉的质感捅入后穴，强横的扩张开穴道，后臀上的皮肉被宋智孝紧紧掐着，把屁股上的丝袜撕的七零八落。<br/>“唔——不，等一下……”<br/>河东勋手指擦过金钟国汗液和眼泪混杂的脸侧，性器上的筋脉都在跳动，他低声喘了口气，抬起金钟国的下颚，把性器塞到了他的嘴里。<br/>“嗯嗯，唔——”<br/>金钟国的挣扎只持续了一会，宋智孝轻车熟路的爱抚和侵入让性快感在疼痛余温里迅速蔓延，大小正合适的阳具形状上翘，操弄着他的身体时刚好能顶到敏感带，人类腰力驱动的性爱比警棍来得更激烈，宋智孝那根本不像正常女性会有的怪力一次次拍在他大臀上。<br/>他差点就忘了自己来着就是为了跟宋智孝做爱的，原本就是冲着享受而来，也就放弃了抵触河东勋，想通过后才察觉到他已经几乎半年没碰过男根了，小腹忽然兴奋的紧绷起来，射过一次的性器又开始发胀。<br/>道具的另一端在自己体内进入深处，宋智孝连连呻吟着把外露的那端刺入金钟国的后穴，明显的压迫感顺着阳具延伸到自己身体里，她都能想象到男性的阴茎插入进去会是什么感觉，光用手指就感受过金钟国屁股里面有多紧。<br/>她用金钟国的衣服裹着手铐链条往后拉扯，黑色的阳具在他已经被操弄的发红的穴口里进出，插入时从他身体里喷发出淡白色的润滑液，落在她的衣物上。宋智孝体内那端也运动的发狂，她忍不住拉紧了金钟国的手铐，扯住他腰侧连裤丝袜的裤头，越发粗鲁的加快了抽插。<br/>这具身体越是被粗暴对待就越是兴奋，裸露的肩背皮肤不断蠕动，浑身泛红，被阳物塞住口腔只能从鼻腔里发出欢愉声，把口腔里的阴茎主动深入到喉咙，卡在喉眼在龟头上收缩内壁。<br/>河东勋发出一声长叹，拉住金钟国的头发，低头时刚好对上这哥哥情迷意乱时的眼神，在她嘴里的性器一抖，被插入到更深处，金钟国呻吟着几乎要流下眼泪，喉结却是兴奋的滑动着。在这之前河东勋偷偷看到过宋智孝手机里各种金钟国的艳照，直到被宋智孝发现他才坦白了自己也想羞辱金钟国，不过没想到这大哥竟然会这么配合，比照片上看到的表情还要淫乱。<br/>金钟国快要呼吸不能，在宋智孝鲁莽的侵犯下腰椎和大腿发软得不行，还紧紧被黑丝袜缚着的双腿兴奋的打颤，大量的体液顺着腿部内侧划下，体内被捅的一塌糊涂，都快要到高潮。他的双手被绑着而失去平衡的摇晃着上身，为了呼吸仰起脖子把河东勋的性器吐了出来，换是轻轻舔弄他的阴囊，身体被身后一次次的猛击顶动在河东勋身上。<br/>“哈啊，东、东勋呐……啊……让我喘口气……呃啊！”<br/>他求饶的撒娇声忽然变得痛苦，宋智孝掐住金钟国的臀瓣，深深挺进他的体内，俯下身一把掐住他再次勃起的阴茎，啃咬他的背阔肌。<br/>“……我可没同意，你喊别人的名字……”<br/>宋智孝的手指在金钟国小腹上打着圈，绕弯摸到了他的乳头狠狠掐进去，金钟国低吟着把脸靠上河东勋的胯间，手臂肌肉抽搐。<br/>“知、知道了，秀妍呐……”<br/>茎身上的力度再加大，都到了故意让人疼痛的地步，宋智孝沙沙的甘甜声音扩散在耳际，像恶魔低语。<br/>“又忘了？要叫我什么？”<br/>金钟国腰部发颤，被河东勋抚摸着沾满水渍的嘴唇，粗喘着艰难开口。<br/>“……老婆……”<br/>从这个人口中听到这么好听的话，在精神上刺激太大了。河东勋不敢和宋智孝正面对峙，也再忍不住要欺辱金钟国的欲望，扯过金钟国的头发，又是强行让他做着深喉插入嘴缝间，往他口腔里抽动性器。<br/>宋智孝满足的松开手，体内已经泛滥成灾，她伸手抚过自己的胸部，感觉到内部即将喷发，右手放上金钟国的臀部上摆动腰椎兴奋的冲刺。为金钟国量身订造的假阳一路畅通顶在体内最深的敏感点，高频的抽插下把男人的身体操干得浑身肌肉收缩紧，腰部下塌凹处深深的背沟和一对腰窝，就快到绝顶。<br/>“啊……哥哥……快了，我快到……”<br/>嘴里河东勋的性器先喷射出精液，温热的腥液含了一嘴，留一窝在舌苔上，撤出时把白浊都射精在了金钟国的脸上，金钟国闭着眼想要避开，一股股喷发的液体准确落在了眼皮和眼睑上，沾满他的半边脸颊。<br/>体内的贯穿不停歇，金钟国缩紧了臀部，形状逼真的阳具碾过内壁上每个脆弱部位，把里面弄得一团糟，嫩肉抽搐着一收一放，他挣扎着手腕攻起腰背，背后的伤一阵刺辣，没被触碰的阴茎第二次射精。河东勋突然弯下身捧起了他的脸，满是烟味的亲吻侵入口腔，嘴周背他的胡渣扎着刺痛，金钟国的呻吟都被堵回喉咙里，呼吸急促的高潮，舌头被河东勋挑弄的发麻，他连回避的力气都没有。<br/>宋智孝放小了幅度，猛地挺身进金钟国体内，阴穴的高潮如同电流般穿透身体四肢，双腿不住的抽搐，她能感觉到strap内裤里面被浸湿大片。<br/>“哈啊……怎么样，哥哥还……”她刚一抬头就发现河东勋在和金钟国接吻，话也卡在一半，阳具也卡在金钟国体内，想都没想就掏出常备的枪瞄准河东勋，挺入阳具后半端，一把搂住了金钟国直立起来的身体。<br/>河东勋被手枪保险的脆响声吓得立刻举手投降，眼前宋智孝完全没了方才享欢时的悦色，满目凶光的瞪着他，左手揽着金钟国的腰，表情可怕得像下一秒就能杀人。<br/>“啊、对不起……我一不小心……”<br/>“一不小心……？”她还在喘着气，怀抱里的金钟国轻哼一声侧身把脸藏到宋智孝肩颈上，只想赶紧擦掉脸上的精液，宋智孝被他这不情愿的反应激怒，越是后悔让河东勋也来掺一脚，“你这王八蛋……”<br/>子弹已经上膛，宋智孝一想到自己的男人沾上别人的气味就更是怒火中烧，要不是这混蛋用当时她和无名区同流合污的证据威胁，宋智孝也不会答应他这次的预谋。<br/>手指在板机上缓缓扣动，河东勋浑身一震，后颈上渗出一层冷汗。<br/>“秀妍呐，行了……”金钟国声音虚弱，轻声唤住了宋智孝，用手背蹭来蹭宋智孝的小腹，“把手铐解开吧，好疼……”<br/>听见金钟国调和的话，手指才慢慢从板机上松开。宋智孝从金钟国体内拔出了假阳，迅速为他解开手铐套上衣服，踮起脚轻吻金钟国的嘴唇作为道歉。<br/>“要是让我知道有下次……”<br/>河东勋是不敢了，这女警察同意他参与进来时他还以为宋智孝和金钟国只互相当玩物，但她的暴戾程度和占有欲都丝毫不输刘在石，被她盯上都会一身汗毛倒立：“知道了知道了，这次完全是失误……”<br/>金钟国一瘸一拐的穿上裤子，对河东勋伸来掺扶的手视而不见，要溜走时被宋智孝在屁股上又抓了一把，体内残留的液体从被打开的穴口里流出。<br/>“呜……你干什么！”<br/>宋智孝收拾好他的衣角轻笑：“明天晚上再去新办公室找你。”<br/>看着金钟国从警察局走远，宋智孝才收起了笑意。不止河东勋一个人盯着金钟国，她比谁都清楚刘在石的空缺暂时还没有人能填补，在那之前，她必须要好好的占有这个男人。<br/>至于刘在石……也要尽早解决。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>